The Spirits of Balance
by remixofdestiny
Summary: The Sailor Senshi beat Galaxia and they think that will be all until Crystal Tokyo. But they are wrong... After find out Sammy has two spirits inside of him and that he needs to fight something called 'Executioners'. Will he be up to it? Or will he fall?
1. Sammy's Newfound Strength

**The Spirits of Balance**

_By: remixofdestiny_

AN: Okay I'm typing the second chapter to The Link of Souls and Swords and I'm editing out the minor mistakes I make with the writing. While I was editing I was also playing a video game, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time and I got this idea while fighting 2 on 1 on a certain boss. Why not give Sammy Tsukino some of Albel's and Fayt's moves. Don't worry I got the outline of the story written out so it won't end badly (hopefully). Thank you for reading this Author's Note and enjoy the story! Before I forget, I will use a mixture of both the English Sailor Moon names and the Japanese. This is also after Sailor Stars. End AN.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. The only thing I own is the plot I made.

Chapter 1: Youma Attacks, Sammy's Newfound Strength!

*Play 'Forgotten Challenge' from Kingdom Hearts Re: CoM*

"Run! It's a Youma!" a man yells in fear before running away in a mad dash.

"Please Sailor Senshi! Save us!" a lady yells.

A boy named Sammy Tsukino is too afraid of the Youma in front of him to scream anything. The Youma has dark purple skin, and is wearing some sort of toy outfit. She dwarfs him in height as she is about 6 feet in height, and Sammy is about 5'6.

"You have good energy for me to harvest. Then I'll be strong enough to defeat the Senshi…" The Youma said delightfully while looking at Sammy, licking her lips.

Sammy turned around to run away from the Youma but she grabs the back of his head and lifts him from the ground. Sammy tries to struggle in her grip and she gets increasingly annoyed at the boy who won't stay still.

"Stay still you little brat!" She yells.

She covers him with a purple aura, which freezes him in place. He felt a lot of pain from the dark aura she hit him with. He felt his energy slowly being drained from him.

"Let go of that boy!" Several female voices sound out.

The Youma smirks as she turns to the Senshi with Sammy in front of her. Sammy groans in pain, his strength almost gone. The Senshi gasp and Sailor Moon looks pissed and worried at the same time.

"You wouldn't hit this poor boy. His energy is mine!" The Youma yells as she roughly tosses him to the Senshi. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon catch him while the other Inner Senshi attacks the Youma. Sammy groans in pain.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yells as she sent a golden heart to the Youma.

The Youma slaps the heart away like it was nothing.

"Mercury how is he?" Sailor Moon asks worried for her little brother.

"He'll be alright after the Youma is dead." Mercury said after she scans him with her computer and visor, "He lost most of his energy."

Sailor Moon nods and they both get up and run to join the other Senshi against the Youma.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter yells as she twirls around shooting several thunder blasts.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury yells, making a harp made of water and shooting ice cold water at the Youma.

Both special attacks connect and they make a huge smoke cloud on contact.

"All right!" Jupiter yells.

As soon as the smoke clears the Youma is barely damaged. The Youma laughs and send mini explosive cars at them. The Senshi dodges the explosive cars and Mars counters.

"Mars Flare Sniper!" She yells as she creates a bow of flames.

She aims carefully at the Youma's head and she takes the shot. The Youma laughs as she caught the flaming arrow and crushes it.

"What does it take to kill this thing?" Mini moon yells.

*End 'Forgotten Challenge' Start Riku's Theme (KHII)*

During the fight, Sammy tries to get up, but is too weak to even move.

'_Is… this my end?'_ Sammy thought sadly as he begins to black out.

'_Not even close you maggot.'_ Another voice said from his thoughts.

Sammy falls into his subconscious and he see's two figures in front of him. One of them has short cyan colored hair and green eyes. He's wearing some sort of foreign armor and is wearing a broadsword across his waist. The other figure has long dark brown hair with yellow on the tips. He has blood red eyes and wearing foreign armor (Look at their P1 costumes). His metal clawed metal gauntlet along with the scowl on his face scared Sammy a little. They are both male. The first figure looks about 19 and the other looks about 25.

"We finally meet." The first figure said in a nice tone.

"Finally. I can't believe the host of our spirits is this little worm. He couldn't even fight against the purple skinned bitch!" The second figure said with scorn.

Sammy felt really insulted by that remark.

"What was I supposed to do? Punch it in the face and hope I get out alive?" Sammy asked angrily.

"That would've been a good start." The second figure said.

"That's enough Albel." The first figure said frowning. "We've been sent from the afterlife to this boy for a reason. The people of the 4D Space are acting up again."

"Me? Help this runt with my power?" Albel said, "Why would I do that Fayt?"

"Because look out there." Fayt said.

Sammy and Albel look at the little portal Fayt is looking through. They see the Sailor Senshi getting beaten badly by the Youma. The Youma is slightly damaged while the Inner Senshi is burned heavily. Albel growls something about incompetent little girls. He faces Sammy with the eternal scowl on his face.

"Fine. I'll help this maggot." Albel said with a scowl, "Only because I felt that pain purple skinned bitch was giving the maggot."

"His name is Sammy." Fayt said sighing.

"How did you-" Sammy is about to ask but is soon interrupted.

"We were sent into your body to fight against the Executioners. They are things that will destroy this world." Fayt said, "We've been trying to contact you for 5 years and we learned your name by looking into this small portal. But now is not the time for a full explanation. Albel. Do you want to-"

"Fine. Sammy will you let me possess your body?" Albel asks.

"What? Why?" Sammy asks confused.

"Because idiot, you don't have the skills to use our abilities." Albel said, annoyed, "We need to teach you later, but we can't do that if you're dead. Got that maggot?"

Sammy nods and Albel smiles slightly.

"Good." Albel said before turning into a deep red aura that flows into Sammy's body.

"We'll explain everything later. For now they need saving." Fayt said.

Sammy nods and he felt his body coursing with power…

*End Riku's Theme Start Misted Moon (Star Ocean Till the End of Time)*

The Inner Senshi is groaning in pain with all their burns and scratches. The Youma laughing at them.

"Behold true power!" She yells as she summons a purple orb in her hand.

She is about to fire the orb at the Inner's as the Outers watch from a distance.

"Why are we not helping the Princess?" Uranus yells at Pluto, "They may die from this!"

"They will not die." Pluto said emotionlessly, "The Time Gates do not say anything about their deaths."

"I hope you are right…" Neptune said, worried for her comrades.

Sailor Saturn doesn't say anything. She's looks too worried about her new friends. They do not notice the red aura surrounding Sammy's body.

*End Misted Moon Start The Divine Spirit of Language (Star Ocean)*

She shoots the purple orb at Inners, knowing they will not survive the blow.

They all hear a loud voice that sounds familiar, yet different.

"_**Aura Wall…"**_

They suddenly see Sammy in front of them with his left hand in front of him. He makes a pale energy wall in front of him with his left hand and the orb contact with it. It makes a huge explosion that makes a large smoke cloud. When the smoke dissipates everyone was shocked to see Sammy, moving around with a blood red aura around him. His eyes are covered by his brown hair.

"What? This is impossible! I drained all of your energy!" The Youma yells shocked.

"_**Yeah right maggot. A little energy loss won't keep me down."**_ The possessed Sammy said smirking.

Wind blows moving his hair so the Youma could see his eyes. She steps back in shock. Sammy's eyes are now blood red!

"_**Guess I'll be taking back what's mine you purple skinned bitch." **_The possessed Sammy said holding his left arm up, palm facing towards the sky.

"What was that you inferior little rat!" The Youma yells angrily, "I beat the Sailor Scouts! I doubt a brat like you could take back your energy!"

"_**Hmph…. Stupid maggots like you should learn when to shut up and fear the ones greater than you… Vampiric Flash!" **_'Sammy' yells.

Dark smoke appears around him and the Youma. Blue light flew out of the Youma making her scream in pain as her energy flies out of her body and into 'Sammy's' body giving him more strength.

"Mercury…" Sailor Moon said as the Inners got up slowly, getting their second wind, "What's up with my little brother?" She whispers to her friend.

Mercury turns on her Visor and opens her computer to scan him.

"His energy is off the charts! It's so dark though… It's as if he's being possessed!" She exclaims.

'Sammy's' _**Vampiric Flash **_vanishes around him and the Youma. The Youma looks extremely tired while 'Sammy' looks fine. The Inners and the Outers have a good look at his face. They gasp when they see his blood red eyes.

"You little brat…. I'll kill you!" The Youma yells as she dashes towards Sammy with toy-like hammers in her hands.

'Sammy' dodges all the attacks with ease and grace.

"_**You bore me…" **_'Sammy' said yawning a bit,_** "Time to finish you off. Hand of Doom!"**_

'Sammy's' left arm becomes encased with darkness and he claws ruthlessly at the Youma. He then shoves his palm on her stomach.

"_**Die. Palm of Destruction!" **_'Sammy' yells.

A pale green energy blast flies out of 'Sammy's' left palm completely destroys the Youma in one blow.

"_**Hmph. Pathetic little worm." **_'Sammy' said, turning around towards the Scouts.

"Who are you? Why are you possessing this child?" Sailor Mercury yells.

"'_**Why' you ask? I am merely helping out this boy. We need him alive to protect this world." **_'Sammy' said.

"Save this world?" Sailor Moon asks.

The Outer Scouts appear behind him, surrounding him.

"That's impossible. No major battles are to be fought until Crystal Tokyo appears." Sailor Pluto said frowning at the possessed Sammy.

"_**Believe what you want. This world will be going against some tough foes. Stronger than that Youma thing." **_'Sammy' said, _**"They are called the Executioners. They defy all laws, even the laws of time. My time is running short so I must bid you fools a farewell."**_

"Hold it! We want some more answers!" Sailor Uranus yells, the Outers and Inners (except Sailor Moon who doesn't want to fight her own brother) get ready to fight him.

"_**Hmph. The weak are not my prey. Easy wins are not my style." **_'Sammy' scoffs before the red aura is absorbed into Sammy's body and Sammy faints into Sailor Mercury's arms, who is the first one to catch him.

*End The Divine Spirit of Language*

AN: So how was the first chapter of _**The Spirits of Balance**_? How'd you like the hint of SammyxAmi? I hope you like it. The reason why it's called _**The Spirits of Balance **_is because of Albel's and Fayt's personalities. They are so opposite. It's basically like Yin and Yang. Please Review! It makes me write faster! –End AN


	2. Sammy's Training

**The Spirits of Balance**

By: _remixofdestiny_

AN: Hey everyone! This is the second chapter of **The Spirits of Balance! **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I'll write more if you review! I only wrote now so the idea in my brain won't vanish tonight. Those who are waiting for **The Link of Souls and Swords**, sorry but I need at least 1 more review to post the next chapter. Enjoy this chapter and please R&R!

Disclaimer: Everything goes to their respective owners. I only own the plot.

* * *

><p>*Play Ventus' Theme (KH: BBS)*<p>

Sammy is surrounded in darkness. He couldn't see a speck of light anywhere.

"Where am I?" He asks, his voice echoing around in the black void he is in. "Fayt? Albel? Sis? Ami? Anyone?"

His voice echoes around him and he becomes increasingly frightened.

"S... Sa-..."

"Huh?" He looks around for the small voice he hears in the void.

"Sam-... -mmy wake up!" A voice suddenly shouts in his ear.

"Woah!" Sammy yells as a bright light flashes around him, shattering the darkness.

He instinctively moves his head up, but that proved to be the wrong thing to do because he hits his sister, Serena with his forehead.

"OUCH!" They both yell as they fall back on the ground holding their heads.

Sammy rubs his head and looks around the area he is in. It wasn't the park, but a small room. It looks like one of those traditional samurai houses that he watches on T.V sometimes.

"You little brat!" Serena hisses at Sammy. "I try to get you up after being out for almost 15 hours and this is how you thank me?"

"Serena..." Sammy said slightly disoriented. "Where am I?"

"We're at my friend's, Rei's, temple. She lives here with her grandpa and after the Senshi brought you to us here, we took care of you. She let us stay for the night because of Youma attacks." Serena said.

With that said she got up and begins to walk out of the room. Once the door is closed

"Oh... Okay." Sammy said. _"Weird... was meeting Albel and Fayt a dream?' _Sammy thinks.

_'It __wasn't.'_ Fayt's voice said in his head.

**_'It better be not maggot.' _**Albel's voice sounded too.

_'Albel? Fayt? It was real! Oh yeah, you said you guys would explain some things to me. What things?' _Sammy thought to them.

_'Ok. We need to talk about the Executioners and the people of 4D Space.'_ Fayt said, _'The Executioners are monsters sent by a Creator to destroy galaxies, even universes.'_

_'Creators? Like God?' _Sammy thought.

_'No, not like God. I'm not sure there is any gods though. Anyways, a Creator is a human from 4D Space who literally makes worlds and universes for their games. But us programs actually gained something they never thought we would gain. Our conscious. Our awareness of the universe. The first Creator, Luther, found out about Albel's and my universe with our conscious and tried our universe for it. But me and my friends defeated him and we lived through deletion.'_ Fayt explains.

_'That doesn't make sense. If you killed the Creator, shouldn't the Executioners be... deactivated? Maybe even destroyed?' _Sammy asks confused.

**_'If that were the case then we wouldn't be in your body and you would possibly be dead right now idiot.' _**Albel said annoyed (when isn't he annoyed?).

_'I don't know but I think they have a new Creator. After all it has been over a thousand years since my friends and I have died. About that Youma that drained you last night. It actually powered by one of the Executioners. A new model so to speak. I could feel it.'_ Fayt said. _'The Executioners can take many forms. Several times they looked like angels from the afterlife and other times they took on more grotesque forms.'_

_'A new Creator? That could mean trouble...' _Sammy thought, _'Why not get the Sailor Senshi to help? They have experience against monsters. I'm just a normal 15 year old boy!'_

**_'You are not normal trash.' _**Albel said, **_'You are special... for a maggot that is.'_**

_'Why do you insult me so much?' _Sammy asks angrily.

_'Ignore them. He's just getting used to you. He called us fools and maggots for quite a while.'_ Fayt said. _'Anyways. A normal boy wouldn't even hold our spirits. Much less use our powers. You can use our powers, as Albel used in your body last night. They were weak, but they can be used. We need to train you.'_

_'Training your powers in my body?' _Sammy thought.

_'That and how to wield a sword in both our sword styles. I made my own sword style while Albel uses the Edarl sword style.'_ Fayt said.

Sammy nods and looks around for some clothes. He saw some right next to him. Serena probably left them for him.

* * *

><p>*end Ventus' Theme Start The Desolate Smell of Earth (Star Ocean)*<p>

While Sammy is having his internal conversation with Fayt and Albel, Serena and her friends, who are the Sailor Senshi, are talking about the events about last night.

"Okay let's have a quick recap." Rei said, looking at the Inner and Outer Senshi.

"The Youma last night was stronger than the others before." Lita said thinking.

"Then Serena's little brother completely kicked it ass." Mina said.

"Not Sammy. A person who possessed Sammy." Ami said, worried about him.

"Who would possess my brother?" Serena asks thinking.

"All I know is that the person controlling him is a cocky bastard." Haruka said. "'The weak are not my prey, easy wins are not my style.' Who does he think he is?"

"He's really strong though." Rei said, "I felt some vibes from him. They weren't evil, though it was definitely dark..."

"We were watching from a distance and that blood red aura Sammy emitted scared us. Our hairs were standing on end." Luna said, sitting next to Artemis.

"Yeah... It was scary..." Artemis said shaking.

"Why was he helping Sammy? Who are these 'Executioners' he was talking about?" Rini asks.

"When I tried to use my Mirror on him, to see what the person's intention's was. All I saw was red and flames. I also heard a boy screaming for his father." Michiru said confusing the others.

All of a sudden the door opens showing Sammy standing with his new clothes. He is now wearing a skin-tight black shirt, white trench coat, blue jeans and he's wearing his black loafers.

"Thank you for taking care of me everyone." He said to them bowing slightly to them, "I'll see you home Serena-baka!"

Serena growls and faces away from him angrily. Sammy chuckles and waves them goodbye. Ssmmy runs out of the temple and walks down the stairs.

"Watch him for me Luna." Serena said. "I can't help but be worried for my little brother..."

Luna nods and rushes out of the temple, following Sammy.

* * *

><p>*End the Desolate Smell of Earth Start Rust Color (Star Ocean)*<p>

Sammy walks down the stairs, not knowing Luna is following him. He gets to the end of the staircase and he starts running to the park.

_'Why is he going to the park?'_ Luna thinks to herself before following him.

He goes through several trees and branches and he finds himself in front of a small lake surrounded by the trees and bushes. Luna hides behind on of the bushes watching Sammy as he looks around the area.

"Okay. There's no one here and only me and my friends know of this place." Sammy said.

_'Okay. Now imagine a sword in your hand, preferably a katana.'_ Fayt said.

Sammy nods and Luna is wondering why is Sammy speaking and nodding to nothing. Sammy concentrates and a bright light appears in his hand. The bright light then shapes into a bright blue energy katana. Sammy swings the katana around a few times, to get a feel for it.

"It feels like a regular katana, but a bit lighter." Sammy said.

_'Good. Now listen to our advice very carefully and you'll get our attack patterns and our Battle Skills pretty quickly. After that you need to fight something to get you more experience.'_ Fayt said.

Sammy starts swinging the katana around and Albel and Fayt are pointing out mistakes he's making and he quickly corrects them. Luna is shocked at the scene. How did Sammy learn how to do that and where did he learn it? She needed to report back to Serena after she gets back with Sammy. Sammy is starting to learn some of their Battle Skills. He learned how to manipulate air with the energy katana into it and perform a three hit combo that Fayt calls the 'Blade of Fury.' He also learns how to elementally augument the katana with fire and how to let out bursts of flame in his hands into a move Fayt calls 'Shotgun Blast.' Albel mostly insulted Sammy while teaching him some of his moves that Sammy's body could barely take. His 'Vampiric Flash' and 'Hand of Doom' took a lot of energy to use, a lot more than Fayt's moves, but Fayt told him that some of his own advanced techniques could use a lot more energy then that. Albel's 'Palm of Destruction' and 'Air Slash' were fairly easy to learn though. At the end of the training session, the sunlight is at its peak and Sammy's white trench coat is on the ground. Sammy is kneeling on the ground sweating through his black shirt and large drops of sweat could be seen on his hair and forehead.

"This... is... intense..." Sammy said.

*End Rust Color and Start Inori no Kanata (Tales of Symphonia: The Animation Tethe'alla Arc)*

**_'That's enough for today. We'll continue this session tomorrow maggot.' _**Albel said.

_'That's a good idea Albel. His family must be worried about him, and he learned quite a bit today.'_ Fayt said.

That is true, Sammy did learn a lot of things on this training session. He learned how to chain attacks effectively with his Battle Skills, and he learned how to dodge attacks by sidestepping. Sammy sighed with relief as he dismisses the energy katana and he puts the trench coat back on.

**_'Bah. I don't care about that. I just don't want him to die after his first training session. If he did then that would be pathetic.'_** Albel said.

"Oh shut it Albel." Sammy said as he began to walk home.

_'Who's Albel?'_ Luna asks herself as she follows him home.

* * *

><p>AN: How is the story so far everyone? This is my main project right now and I hope you Read and Review! Thank you for reading! Btw I need a muse next chapter so give me ideas please?<p> 


	3. The Power of Destruction

**The Spirits of Balance**

_By: remixofdestiny_

AN: Thanks for reading this story everyone. I'm honored that so many people have read it. *tears up* Thank you for the review Celestial Moonlight Blade and this is your update that you wanted! Enjoy this chapter of **The Spirits of Balance**!

Albel: Bout time fool.

Me: When the- ah screw it, on with the chapter! End AN

Chapter Three: The Power of Destruction

*Start Fallen Leaves Star Ocean*

Sammy groans as he wakes up on Thursday morning. He felt extremely tired due to schoolwork and his secret training at the small lake. He leans up and hops off the bed. Sammy grabs his clothes from the closet and walks inside his bathroom. Before he walks to the shower he has a good look at his body at the body mirror on the door of the bathroom. His muscles are more defined now and he as a good 4 pack abs now. Sammy takes off his pajamas and walks inside the shower.

*Inside Serena's Room*

"Luna what was yesterday's report on Sammy?" Serena asks her cat.

"The same thing as the last couple days… He's still training and he might be talking to the spirit that might be residing in his body. This… Albel character…" Luna said thinking.

"We haven't seen anything like those Executioners that Albel, or whoever possessed his body…" Serena said. "Could he be lying to us?"

"Maybe so…" Luna said. "But we can't be too sure. Keep your guard up Serena." Luna cautioned the disguised Moon Princess.

Serena nods and starts changing for school. Surprisingly she woke up earlier than what she's used to.

*Inside Sammy's Room*

Sammy changes into his clothes for school [screw uniforms!]. He's wearing a skin-tight black shirt with a design of white angel wings on the back. He's wearing black jeans that have white thorn like designs going up the pant legs. He puts on his grey pack and goes downstairs into the living room. Sammy grasps his head with one hand and a small white-ish blue circle appears above his forehead.

"Ah…. My… head…." Sammy groans as his head ached.

The ache fades and Sammy gets back up. The circle vanishes as well.

"What was that just now?" Sammy asks himself quietly.

Sammy walks out the door and decides to forget the headache. He thought it was the blood rushing into his head. He looks up and is in awe.

*Stop Falling Leaves and Start Eternal Mind Tales of the Abyss*

"_It's An Executioner!"_ Fayt yells.

"_**Damn!"**_ Albel cursed. _**"It's a Proclaimer. It's one of the more difficult Executioners!"**_

The Proclaimer looked like an angel. It has a flawless face and her eyes are closed.

"We will destroy this world. In the name of the Creator, you will die first!" It proclaimed [AN wow unintentional pun], pointing at Sammy.

"Oh hell…" Sammy said as dashed past the Proclaimer.

The Proclaimer flew after Sammy shooting green blasts of energy at him.

"You who hold the power of Destruction… You will fall!" It yelled.

Serena looks out her window to see Sammy dash out of the house and after him an angel-like being flew after him shooting blasts out of her hands.

"What the…" She said slightly confused but she shook off the confusion and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

She calls the other Sailor Senshi and told them of the situation. Basically she panicked and she jumbled up her words as she started to chase after the angel-like thing that is attacking her little brother. Luckily Luna took the liberty of translating for her.

Sammy dashes past a store and looked behind him. The Proclaimer is pretty far away, but it's getting closer and closer.

"Is there any disguise I can use Fayt?" Sammy asks quietly.

"_Yeah… Why do you ask?"_ He asks.

"Because I don't want people to know that I'm their only hope, a little 15 year old kid." Sammy said. "It wouldn't look good. It would cause a worldwide panic."

"_Yeah… It certainly would."_ Fayt said. _"Imagine a mask."_

Sammy thought of a mask he saw in a game called Tales of Destiny II. The legendary Judas Mask. It's said that the mask can conceal any identity even though it had the person wearing it looked obvious. Sammy felt a hard surface appearing on his face and he saw the Judas Mask on his face by looking at a nearby window reflection in an alleyway he ran in so as little people as possible would see the mask appear. Sammy smiles and hoped it would work. He summons his energy katana and ran to the in front of Jubaan High, where the Proclaimer suddenly appeared in front of him and slammed twin energy blasts on his chest, sending him back a couple of feet. Sammy recovered from the blasts and landed on his feet. He looked at his shirt and thanked Albel and Fayt silently for teaching him how to use his aura to make an impenetrable shield unless it was hit by a major attack because this is one of his favorite shirts.

"What the hell was that?" Sammy asks Fayt and Albel.

"_**It's one of their abilities. It's called Speed Hack. They can instantly teleport in front or behind you and attack. It's fairly easy to block though."**_ Albel said.

"_Just watch out for their Divine Wave technique. It'll hurt if you get hit by that."_ Fayt said.

Sammy nods as he dashes towards it and slashes. The Proclaimer floated to the side and shot a green energy blast at him. Sammy jumped to the side dodging the energy blast and one of his feet started glowing white.

"Side Kick!" Sammy yells as he used his glowing foot and he kicked the Proclaimer.

The Proclaimer flew several feet back. All of a sudden several elemental attacks hit her from all sides. The Sailor Scouts dashes towards her but it send green waves at them, sending them back several feet. Sammy goes to Sailor Mercury and helps her up.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm… the Masked Swordsman." Sammy said as he looked at the Proclaimer.

"Was there a kid that was being a chased by that thing?" Sailor Mercury asks worried.

'Why would she be worried for me?' Sammy thought to himself before he answered, "I helped him escape." He said.

"Sailor Moon, the man in the mask… he uses the same type of weapon that Sammy uses." Luna whispered to her charge.

"Really that could mean…" She whispered back, "That Sammy's fighting that thing? But how is that possible?"

"He was training for something… maybe this was it." Luna whispered.

"This is an Executioner…" Sammy said to the Scouts. "I'll handle this."

When he said that was an Executioner they knew Masked Swordsman was Sammy. They never forgot that night several days ago.

"Air Slash!" Sammy yells sending a large shockwave at the Proclaimer with a swipe of the katana.

Sammy glowed blue for a moment and dashed towards the Proclaimer.

"Shotgun Blast!" Sammy yells as he shot bursts of flames out of his free hand and into the Proclaimer's body.

"Die Scion of Destruction!" The Proclaimer yells.

The Proclaimer shot a bolt of light at Sammy but he sidestepped the light blast. He heard a familiar scream and he turned around, to see his mother, with a bag of groceries falling on the ground along with her with a bloody wound on her stomach.

"MOM!" Sammy yells in anguish.

Sammy fell on his knees and he started to cry. The Proclaimer is about to kill Sammy with a bolt of light until a large spray of water hit the Proclaimer making it stagger.

"Masked Swordsman! Snap out of it!" Mercury yells as she and the other scouts try to defeat the Proclaimer.

Sammy felt so many emotions in his heart right now most of them he didn't know he could feel. But the most obvious emotion is anguish. Anguish that his mother is hurt by his little mistake. He felt anger. He is angry at himself for letting his mom get hit. Anger at his own carelessness. The last known emotion he has is hatred. Hatred at the Proclaimer that dared hurt his mother. Fayt and surprisingly Albel are trying to calm Sammy down from his intense anger and sorrow. Sammy didn't care anymore. He gets up slowly and glares at the Proclaimer who's fending off the Sailor Senshi.

"You son of a BITCH!" Sammy yells as he charges at the Executioner that dared hurt one of his family.

Sammy slashes with fury added to the grace he fought with. The Executioner gets hit continuously by Sammy's slashes and kicks while the Senshi used their elemental attacks from afar while Uranus and Jupiter hit it with their fists and kicks. Sammy felt a power welling up inside him. Above his forehead, instead of a circle, it is a white glyph. Mercury is scanning Sammy with her visor again.

"Everyone get back! He's charging for a powerful attack!" She yells.

The Senshi jumped back as Sammy floats into the air glowing white-ish blue. An image of a pure white-ish blue angel appears behind him holding a glyph exactly like the one above Sammy's forehead. Its wings are spread out sending pure white feathers flying around the battle field. Fayt is screaming at Sammy to not use his ultimate attack but Sammy is too stricken with emotion to listen.

"This is for my mother…. Ethereal… BLAST!" Sammy yells.

The angel after hearing the word, 'Blast' it shot a large beam of pure light and destruction at the Proclaimer. The Proclaimer didn't last a second as soon as the beam of destruction hit it. It disintegrated into little particles. The blast expanded and there then it vanished. White feathers flew about as Sammy floats slowly to the ground and into Mercury's waiting arms. Sammy is unconscious from the energy expended to use the beautiful, but deadly Ethereal Blast. Amy slowly strokes Sammy's hair away his eyes and she felt something in her heart but she didn't know what it was.

*End Eternal Mind Start Inori no Kanata ToS anime*

"What the heck was that?" Sailor Mini-Moon asks her future mother.

"I have no idea Mini-Moon… I haven't seen an attack so beautiful before… but it was so scary…" Sailor Moon said.

Everyone silently agreed with their leader.

"The Executioner called him the Scion of Destruction…" Sailor Uranus said.

"Was that really the power of pure destruction? It looked so beautiful though…" Sailor Neptune said.

Mercury picks up Sammy in her arms.

"We better transform near Rei's temple and let Sammy rest there for a bit." She whispered to her allies. "It looks like school is canceled for today because of the attack.

The Senshi nodded. Sailor Moon went to her mother and uses her power to heal her mother's wounds. She then picks her up and puts her on a bench with her groceries. She nods and they roof jump to Rei's temple. Inside Sammy's consiousness Fayt is watching the Senshi.

[The picture fades to see 3 images, one of Sammy unconsious, one of Sailor Mercury/Amy worrying for him, and one of Fayt with a saddened look in his eyes.]

*End Chapter 3*

Ending AN: Whoo! Updated! I love writing for you guys and girls out there! Thank you for the reviews… Please leave me any review… except flames unless it's constructive criticism. All flamers will be hunted down by Albel.

Albel: You do not want that to happen you bloody maggots.

Me: Thank you Albel. I'll see you on the next chapter of… **The Spirits of Balance**!

End AN.


	4. The Curse of Destruction

**The Spirits of Balance**

By: remixofdestiny

AN: Thanks for the review Celestial Moonlight Blade. I really appreciate it.

Albel: Hmph…

Me: What's wrong Albel? I got no flames! Yet…

Albel: That's the point maggot…

Fayt: Albel's just pissed because he didn't hunt down anyone…

Albel: How about I hunt down you two…? *draws katana*

Me and Fayt: Oh hell… *runs*

Albel: *chases while laughing maniacally*

Me: Before Albel kills us, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: The Curse of Destruction

*start White Room [FFXII]*

Ami is looking over Sammy with concern etched in her eyes. He's been out for about 4 hours. Serena has gotten a call from her mom. Her mom was disoriented but otherwise perfectly fine. Underneath Sammy's eyes are trails of old tears.

'_He probably thinks his mom is dead…' _Ami thought sadly, cleaning off the trails of tears with a napkin.

They thought they saw Sammy got hit by the attack the angelic being launched at him. When they transformed back to their civilian forms, they immediately checked his chest only to be shocked and amazed at the place Sammy was supposed to be hit. There is no wounds, no bruises, only a fine toned chest and abs, (As Mina said). Ami found herself blushing when she thought back to it.

[Inside Sammy's Subconscious]

Sammy opens his 'eyes' see Fayt looking out for him and is glowing with a white light.

"Fayt…" Sammy said, "What… happened?" He asks weakly.

Fayt stayed silent for a couple of seconds as the light faded around him. Albel is behind him scowling slightly.

"You… Almost destroyed yourself Sammy…" Fayt said with the sad look on his eyes.

Sammy's eyes widened at the words. He… almost destroyed himself…

"How…" Sammy asks.

"You used my ultimate attack… Ethereal Blast. Your body wasn't ready for the strain that the attack could do to you and we had to use some of our power to keep you from vanishing." Fayt said.

Albel stayed silent. He knew what the consequences were from the power of Destruction. He saw Fayt use it multiple times, but every time he used it, he was on his knees, nearly out of energy until someone gave him a Blueberry or a Physical Enhancer. Sammy didn't have that luxury here, except for the Blueberries, but they had less effect than the Physical Enhancer.

"My… no, our power of Destruction is extremely powerful Sammy. But along with our great power is a great curse Sammy." Fayt said.

Sammy looks at Fayt wondering what he means.

"You see Sammy… if you rely too much on our power… You're cells will deteriorate and you will die." Fayt said sadly, "That means you need to find a real katana and use it to fight, you can handle the mask, but the katana at the same time is pushing it now.

Sammy's eyes widened a bit. He would die if he used too much of their power? Using Albel's moves put a little strain on him but not as much as Fayt's Ethereal Blast. Even in his subconscious he could barely move.

"Healing…" Fayt said, "By the way, your mask vanished as soon as you fell unconscious."

A green light appears around Sammy, lessening the pain on him so he could move around a bit. Sammy realized what happened to his mom when he got up in his subconscious.

"My… Mom…" Sammy said as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Is still alive maggot." Albel said coldly.

"Huh?" Sammy said, looking towards Albel.

"Do you have a hearing problem?" Albel asks sarcastically, "You mother is alive. One of those cheerleaders healed her up."

*End White Room Start End of the World [Kingdom Hearts]*

Sammy snickered at Albel's nickname for the Sailor Senshi.

"It also seems that your sister is Sailor Moon." Fayt said.

Sammy's eyes widened. That baka of his sister is the leader of the Sailor Scouts?

"W-What?" Sammy asks.

A light appears above him and Fayt looks at it.

"You're time with us is up. Up there is your dreams. You can't stay with us for too long or… you'll get stuck here and possibly die." Fayt said smiling awkwardly.

Sammy nods and jumps into the dream world. Inside though, were not his dreams… All around Sammy is fire and a large dragon stands tall in front of him.

"Damn! That dragon is going- Albel run!" A man in front of him said, before being enveloped by the flames.

"Father!" Sammy found himself yelling as he felt his left arm being burned by the flames of a dragon. Sammy screamed in anguish.

[Out of the Dream Realm, At Rei's Temple]

Sammy shot up on the bed, surprising Ami, who surprised him by hugging him tightly.

"A-Ami-chan?" Sammy said surprised.

"Sammy! The Sailor Scouts brought you here and we were so worried…" Ami said, releasing him from the hug, blushing slightly.

"Ami… Can I see Serena here alone please? I need to ask her something important." Sammy asks, blushing from the hug and slightly disappointed that she had to let go so soon.

Ami nods and leaves the guestroom.

'_**Had fun in my memories fool?'**_ Albel said, irritated.

"_Sorry Albel…"_ Sammy replied as he looked down. He knew that Albel didn't like people knowing about his past.

'_**Hmph. Don't do it again.'**_ Albel said and the connection is cut.

Sammy heard the door open and he looks up to see his sister at the door and she closes it.

"Sammy, are you all right?" Serena asks, worried.

"Serena… I want you to tell me the truth this time okay? No more lies between us." Sammy asks.

"O-Okay…" Serena said nervous.

"Are you Sailor Moon?" He asks.

"H-How did you find out?" Serena asks shocked.

"Fayt told me… A spirit within me." Sammy said.

"Another spirit?" Serena asks shocked, "Are you okay? Are they tormenting you?"

"No I'm okay. They're helping me by giving me some of their strength." Sammy said.

Sammy gets up slowly.

"I hope your right Sammy." Serena said.

"Albel told me that the others are listening." Sammy said, looking at the door.

The door slowly opens to see the other girls grinning nervously.

"I'm guessing these are the other Senshi?" Sammy asks eyebrow raised, although he is slightly surprised to see that Ami might be a Sailor Senshi.

Rei's eyes widens as she looks at Serena surprised.

"He knows?" she said surprised.

"Apparently the spirit within him has told him that I'm Sailor Moon…" Serena said nervously.

"What?" Setsuna said, slightly surprised. "You must not tell anyone our secret. Someone might threaten us with the people closest to us." She cautioned him.

Sammy nods.

"Since you know our secret…" Mina said, "Can you tell us about the Executioners?"

Sammy nods and he starts explaining.

*End The End of the World Start Turks' Theme [FFVII]*

A man is looking on a screen observing the condition of Earth. The Proclaimer didn't bring as much terror as he expected. Like the past Creator, Luther, he didn't want his programs to have free will. After all, they are mere data.

"Master Akuji?" A male voice said behind him.

"Report." Akuji said.

"The Proclaimer has been destroyed by the same power of destruction as that boy Fayt over a thousand years ago in their time sir." The male behind him said.

Akuji made a sound of dissatisfaction. He had on the same clothes that Luther had worn so long ago, an exact replica of them.

"Even though they're dead, they haunt us…" Akuji said.

Earlier he had a report from another one of his assistance that someone killed an Enforcer with her bare hands and spells that Mirage and Nel knew from the past. He knew the other spirits had to be close by, but he had to kill the one who has the power of destruction first, or else everything he rebuilt would come crashing down. He would not fall the same way Luther fell.

"Akuma," Akuji orders "Choose one of our finest Soldiers and send him to assassinate the child of Destruction."

"Yes sir." Akuma said, leaving.

Akuji smirks as Akuma leaves the room.

"Sammy… You will not survive deletion… You will fall like all other data forms before me…" He said chuckling evilly.

He closes the screen and starts typing.

[Back at the bedroom]

"Wow…. That's a lot to take in Sammy." Lita said in awe.

"I know..." Sammy said, happy the long explaination is over.

"So this 'Creator' is trying to delete us all by sending these Executioners?" Mina said.

Sammy nods his head.

"Albel and Fayt have been at this when they were alive..." Sammy said, "They help me train in several areas that are required to defeat the Executioners."

"You need a weapon now right?" Rei asks.

Sammy nods and Rei goes in a closet and pulls out a katana. The hilt is back and the sheath is a dark brown color.

"This is one of the weapons I hidden here, just in case if something bad happens before all this Sailor Senshi business I have now." Rei explains, "This has no use to me anymore..."

She gives Sammy the katana along with a bag to keep it in. Sammy thanks her and takes the items.

"I think it-" Sammy started to say but his head started aching. "Ow..."

Ami looks at Sammy worried as she looked at his head. Sammy blushes as he see's how close her chest is to his face.

Mina decides to tease him.

"Sammy, your blushing." She said teasingly.

Sammy blushes even more.

"Sh-Shut up." Sammy stuttered.

Everyone laughs except Ami who's confused. Even Setsuna has a small smile.

End Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it was shorter this week, but I had lots of things to do. Okay same as last time, all flamers will be hunted by Albel.


	5. The Mysterious Ally

**The Spirits of Balance**

By remixofdestiny

AN: Sorry that this chapter took awhile… Thank you again for the review Celestial Moonlight Blade! Also school is starting soon so I will update a lot slower than usual. I apologize!

Fayt: I'm just happy that she told Albel to stop hunting us…

Albel: Hmph. You two got off lucky.

Me: Thanks Celest! [Mind if I call you that?]

Albel: Just start the damn story already before I change my mind! *annoyed*

Me: Okay, Okay! Sheesh… *whispers* Baka…

Albel: What was that maggot?

Me: Nothing! Fayt, disclaimer!

Fayt: Sam doesn't own Star Ocean or Sailor Moon. He does however own his plot and whatever OC's that may come up. Also he doesn't own any cameo enemies that may show up.

Chapter 5: Learning New Moves and a Mysterious Ally!

*Start A Place to Relax [Tales of the Abyss]*

Albel and Fayt mentally sigh at Sammy at his day off from training and school.

'_**Sammy what are you doing?' **_Albel asks slightly confused.

'_For once I agree with Albel.'_ Fayt said.

"I'm playing Tales of the Abyss." Sammy said, trying desperately to beat Nebilim on Unknown Mode, the hardest mode.

"Dammit." Sammy cursed as he died against her AGAIN.

"_**I admit some of those moves are strong… maybe you should mimic some of them."**_ Albel suggested.

"Aw… Are you making me train on my day off?" Sammy semi-whined.

"_**No. Just observe those moves; we can help you learn them as well." **_Albel said looking through the portal in Sammy's mind.

"Fine, fine." Sammy mumbles as he starts the fight again.

*At the park End A Place to Relax Start Mithos' Theme [Tales of Symphonia]

A bright light appears behind a tree and a man wearing clothes similar to Zoicite. He has silver hair and blood red eyes.

"Hm… The Scion of Destruction is around here somewhere. Beware Sammy Tsukino because today I Akichi will kill you." The man smirks evilly and jumps rooftop to rooftop looking for Sammy while a figure in the shadows looks at the man suspiciously with her deep blue eyes.

*At the Tsukino Household*

"Phew!" Sammy sighs in relief after he FINALLY beat Nebilim. "That was too damn hard. Stupid Meteor Swarm killing Tear every time one hits her…"

Sammy felt a sharp feeling in his head. Like… something is coming…

"_Damn! It's one of the Assassin's one of the Creator's best men!"_ Fayt cursed as Sammy stood up and grabs the katana from its bag that is on his bed.

"This isn't good…" Sammy said.

"_**Now what made you think that?"**_ Albel asks sarcastically.

"Now's not the time Albel!" Sammy almost yells as he summoned the mask on his face and jumps out of his window.

"_Good thing your mom has work today."_ Fayt said as Sammy runs off to the docks where he's sensing the Assassin.

*At the docks*

Akichi lands on one of the empty docks. He looks around and he senses the Scion of Destruction.

"So he's coming to me…" He said grinning manically. "I hope he's… somewhat of a challenge. Mwahahaha!"

Sammy runs into the docks and sees the man standing looking at him. Sammy stops and draws his new katana. The man laughs as he summons into his hand from data particles a large Broadsword.

"The Scion, a mere child? Now this is amusing…" Akichi said while leering at Sammy. "Prepare to meet your doom. My name is Akichi and I will be your killer!"

Sammy gulps at the sight at the Broadsword. It's huge… about six inches in from side to side and the length of the blade is about two feet. The man isn't even struggling against the weight of the broadsword, which meant he's used to using it.

'_I'm in deep trouble…'_ Sammy thought.

"Now let's see what you can do boy…" Akichi said while swinging the overly huge sword at Sammy.

Sammy barely had time to dodge but he jumps back several inches to get away from the range of it.

"So fast." Sammy said in awe. _'I need a strategy…'_

Sammy jumps over the slash as Akichi charges at him slashing horizontally. Sammy then charges and slashes at him. Akichi dodges the blow with ease and kicks Sammy back several feet into a building.

"Ack…" Sammy groans as he got back up slowly.

"Quake!" The man yells as he slams the sword into the ground making the earth shake and making a large shockwave flying towards Sammy.

"Oh hell!" Sammy yells as he jumps away from the shockwave.

Sammy holds his hand behind him making a small orb surrounded with symbols. The orb grows larger as he casts a spell.

_**"Healing!"**_ Sammy yells, recovering some of his lost stamina and the large bruise that he might've got from that blow.

'_This guy is unreal! His attacks are ranged and he can defend himself from close range attacks! I can't use any of Fayt's higher level Symbology spells because they take too long to use.'_

Sammy dodges another strike from Akichi while sending an Air Slash towards him. Akichi takes the blow but he's barely harmed. Akichi is about to use another Quake skill but something interrupts him.

"Lightning Chain!" A female voice yells.

A chain of lightning hits Akichi several times making him flinch several times. The lightning then vanishes.

"_That's Nel's move… That means she's also a spirit helping someone?"_Fayt said.

A girl wearing a black scarf with red stripes around her mouth, has blue eyes and red hair. She looks very familiar to Sammy.

"M-Mika?" Sammy asks surprised.

The girl Mika looks at Sammy in surprise and gasps in even more surprise as she recognized Sammy.

"Sammy?" She shouts.

"What are you doing here?" They both ask simultaneously. "How can you seen through my disguise?"

"Ugh. Talk later. Let's beat this Assassin first." Sammy said. "Can you use your spells to stun Akichi?"

Mika nods and opens her hand and a small orb appears in it. Sammy charges at him to distract him from interrupting Mika.

*At the center of the Minato Ward [End Mithos Theme Start Oracle – Conspiracy]*

Serena and the others are talking to each other in a small café. Darien is sitting next to Serena smiling at her and the others are sitting in a large circle around a large table.

"We interrupt this program for this breaking news. At the docks a large quake occurred as well as a large earthen wave. We sent a news team to go toward the docks. What's happening Ryuu?" The male newscaster asks.

"What happened is a man wielding a large sword while fighting two unknown figures." Another newscaster said as he's far away from the fight and watching from a distance. "The two figures are doing little to nothing to the man. Even the slash from the male figure doesn't do much damage."

Serena suppressed a gasp as she recognizes Sammy's mask and looks at the other scouts. They nod and they all leave the café, go into a dark alley and transform to their respective forms. They then leave via rooftops dashing towards the docks.

"I hope Sammy isn't hurt." Sailor Moon said, worried.

"Me too." Mercury said, extremely worried.

*At the docks*

Sammy slides back several feet from blocking a rather harsh blow with his aura barrier. Sammy has several scratches on his arms and Mika has a rather small cut on her left cheek.

"Damn we aren't doing anything to him…" Sammy said, using another healing Symbology spell to heal the cuts on his arm. "Maybe this'll work. Lightning Blade!"

*End Oracle – Conspiracy Start Finish the Promise [Tales of the Abyss]*

Sammy summons lightning in his hand and then he infuses the lightning into the katana.

"Mika try use Fire Ball as many times as you can okay?" Sammy asks as he gets ready to charge at Akichi once again.

Mika nods as she summons a small orb in her hand. Sammy charges at Akichi as he starts to swing the Broadsword horizontally.

**_"Fire Ball!"_** Mika yells sending several fireballs at Akichi, distracting him as Sammy struck at him several times with quick blows with the electrified katana.

Akichi yelps in pain as the electricity courses through his body. He ignores the burns from the fireballs though. Sammy jumps back as soon as Akichi swings his broadsword in a wide arc dodging the deadly blow.

"He's weak to lightning based attacks." Sammy said smirking at the furious Akichi.

"Okay. That means I'll use my Lightning Chain skill." Mika said, satisfied that they finally found a weakness.

Sammy smiles and he charges at Akichi with his electricity charged blade. Akichi smirks suddenly.

"You think I will fall for the same tricks?" He exclaimed. "I will kill you Scion of Destruction and then I'll have my way with that lady over there."

Mika fumes and shot out a Lightning Chain at him.

"Get out of my sight!" He yells. "Quake Blast!"

He slams the broadsword on the ground and the the cement cracks sending several chuncks at Sammy and the Lightning Chain, disappating it. Sammy blocks most of the rocks with his aura but one of them hits him in the gut making him lose concentration and a large chunck of cement hits Sammy's side making a large, bleeding wound on it. Sammy yelps in pain as he jumps back and then kneels on the ground trying to cover the wound.

**_"Healing!" _**Mika casts to heal the wound but some of the area is still bleeding.

"Mika! Keep attacking! Don't worry about me yet!" Sammy yells.

Mika nods relunctantly and uses her Lightning Chain several times in a row. Sammy stands back up as several elemental blasts hit Akichi. He looks up on a warehouse's rooftop and he sees the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. He waves towards them and they nod at him.

"He's weak to Lightning Based moves!" Mika yells at them as she uses another Lightning Chain. Akichi growls as he sees the Senshi.

"Damn. Looks like I underestimated the boy and girl." He said angrily. "I need to kill him fast!"

He charges at Sammy at high speeds that they couldn't see it. Sammy's eyes widened in fear and suddenly they calmed. He saw Akichi moving slowly as he takes dashes towards Sammy.

_"Sammy use Dimension Door! Now!"_ Fayt yells.

Sammy closes his eyes and darkness surrounds his body in a wide radius.

"Is that..." Uranus starts.

"Darkness..." Mini Moon said in a little fear.

"No.. he's ripping a hole into another dimension!" Mercury yells as she scans it with her visor and computer.

"Dimension..." Sammy starts as the darkness continoually hits Akichi making him flinch and stumble. "DOOR!" Sammy vanishes into the darkness and suddenly reappears behind him slashing with a large dark covered sword.

The slash cuts the Assassin's head off and then he falls on the ground dead with a large pool of blood forming around him as he slowly vanishes into data.

"Mika we need to fill you in with some things." Sammy said as he cleans the katana and sheaths it. "I would appreciate some information as well."

Mika nods as they jump on the rooftops with the Sailor Scouts.

*End Finish The Promise Start Inori no Kanata*

"Sammy are you okay?" Mercury asks as she saw the wound.

"Who's she?" Sailor Moon asks

"Yeah but I'll deal with it later. That's Mika Sailor Moon. I would like to say more but there's a news crew over there and they're coming this way. I would rather avoid them for now." Sammy said pointing at them.

They nod and they rooftop hop towards Rei's Temple.

End Chapter 5

AN: I'M SOOOO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE! School is starting tomorrow and I had little to no time to prepare for this. I'm sorry Celest for updating late. *bows*

Albel: You know the drill maggots. You Flame, You Die!

Fayt: I'll help hunt them down as well.

Me: I never though you'd be doing it Fayt.

Fayt: I'm bored so I'll join him for a little action if there's any.

Me: All right then, Read and Review please!


	6. Deciding what to do Ami's Challenge!

**The Spirits of Balance**

**By remixofdestiny**

AN: Sorry for not updating everyone. Your kind reviews help me out during these rough school days. I have Algebra II honors and that honestly sucks… But thank you Celest and RedDragonforce.

Albel: That and you were busy playing Final Fantasy Tactics for the PSP…

Me: That too. Man the music in the game is simply divine… I can't believe that it used to be a PS1 game… Love Under the Stars the best. One of the best pieces of music I've ever heard.

Fayt: Hey Remix. We have to start the story now. Don't waste time.

Albel: Yeah, the reviewers are waiting for the update after a long month of nothing.

Me: Thanks Fayt, Albel. Can one of you do the Disclaimer?

Fayt: I'll do it. Remix doesn't own anything in this story except for the story itself.

Me: Thank you Fayt. Now… on with the fic!

**Chapter 6: Deciding what to do. Ami's Challenge?**

*Start Under the Stars [Piano Version]*

Sammy walks into the temple after dispelling the mask on his face. After telling them who the man was the Senshi reverted back to their civilian forms and Mika gasps at the sight of Serena.

"You're Sailor Moon Serena?" Mika asks in shock.

Serena nods. She knew this would happen after she reverted back to her civilian form. Sammy looks at Mika and smiles.

"Turns out my big baka of a sister is the leader of the Senshi." Sammy said chuckling lightly.

Sammy gets hit on the back of the head by Serena. He looks at her to see her scowling.

"What's wrong with that?" She asks with a death glare.

"Nothing." Sammy said nonchalantly, "I was honestly surprised."

Sammy looks at the Mika with eyes filled with curiosity.

"What spirits do you have Mika?" Sammy asks.

"Nel Zelpher and Mirage Koas." She said.

'_I didn't see her using Mirage's attacks…'_ Fayt said to Sammy.

"I think you know what happening already. The Creator and all that stuff." Sammy said.

Mika nods and starts to speak.

"I don't know everything… but I fought an Enforcer about 3 days ago." She said softly, "Nel and Mirage helped me out as I fought it."

They all nod, and then Haruka realizes something.

"You were the one that fought the grotesque monster? I heard that on the news a couple of days ago." The tomboy said surprised.

"Yes that was me." Mika said.

"Our attacks did little to nothing to the Proclaimer…" Ami said sadly, "We only damaged the Assassin as you two called him only slightly… We need some training…"

'_If only Sophia was here… She could've helped… but maybe some physical training will help.'_ Fayt said.

"Fayt suggests that you should do some physical training…" Sammy said. "If we find the host of Sophia… if she's a spirit."

Ami and the others look surprised.

"Where will we train?" Michelle asks.

"At my training spot." Sammy said smiling, "The small lake in the park." Sammy said looking out of the window.

"I want to try my skills against you Sammy." Ami said looking resolved.

"Huh?" Sam said looking at her surprised. "W-Why me?" Sammy asks nervous.

"You're strong. So it's logical to see how strong I am by fighting you." She said.

Sammy sighs but agrees reluctantly. Sammy really doesn't want to fight her. Albel is teasing him in his head.

'_**Aww is the little maggot scared of fighting his crush?' **_Albel teases with a laugh.

Sammy blushes slightly and to his embarrassment everyone saw it. He mentally told Albel to stuff it.

"Why are you blushing Sammy?" Ami asks.

The other disguised Senshi giggle and whisper in Mika's ears. She begins to giggle as well. Sammy looks at Ami, fighting off the blush.

"Just Albel being an idiot."

'_**Hey!' **_Albel protested.

"So when are we training?" Sammy asks the others, totally ignoring Albel.

They whisper to each other and try to decide on a date. Sammy leans on the wall waiting for their answer. Mika walks to Sammy with a smile.

"So… How'd you get back from Hawaii?" Sammy asks.

"I wanted to visit you guys again. I am staying with a friend and in the weekend I was supposed to visit you and ask to stay with you." Mika said smiling, "Turns out I was needed here, and if I wasn't here… you probably might've died…"

"I know… Thank you for helping me out during that fight… But they are after me. More specifically, the power of Destruction in my genes thanks to Fayt, not that I regret meeting them." Sammy said.

"I heard what happened a couple of weeks ago…" She said looking down, "About the Youma. That's also why I wanted to come back. To see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine now." Sammy said smiling kindly at his old friend. "Thanks."

"Sammy." Setsuna said in her calm voice.

"You have decided?" Sammy asks turning to her.

She nods and Rei took over for her.

"We'll start training on the weekends. Starting this Saturday." She said with a hardened look on her face.

Sammy nods in agreement. That was tomorrow, so he better get some rest tonight. He wants to try out his new 'Artes' as the Tales games called them tomorrow as well.

"Well we better get some rest." Lita said, "We need it for tomorrow." She states, voicing some of Sammy's thoughts.

Everyone else agrees with her and they start to leave except for Rei. Sammy hides his katana in the bag she gave him and starts walking with Rini and Serena home.

"Sammy how did you use that move… It was so dark…" Rini asks.

"It was Dimension Door." Sammy said, "One of the Battle Skills Fayt taught me how to uses. Very powerful but… it taxes on my energy. So I use it in extreme emergencies like the Assassin."

"Every time we fought someone with dark powers, they let it go to their head…" Rini said looking worried at Sammy, "Please don't get controlled by the darkness' power." She pleads with small tears coming out of her red eyes.

"I won't let that happen." Sammy reassures Rini, but he feels a little doubt in himself.

He wipes the tears from her eyes.

'What if I can't control it…' he thinks to himself.

'_We won't let you get controlled.' _Fayt reassures Sammy.

'_**We help our comrades. You are one of them… maggot.'**_ Albel said.

'You just had to put an insult there huh?' Sammy thinks to them.

"Sammy." Serena said, breaking into his thoughts.

He turns to her, silently asking her 'What is it?'

"I believe in you. I believe that the darkness will not overtake you." She said smiling.

Sammy smiles back at his sister.

"You always know what to say, even though you are a baka." Sammy said smiling back at her.

"Oh…. You little brat!" She yells smacking Sammy on top of his head.

Sammy winces and rubs his head. He still chuckles at his fuming sister though. Even though she's Sailor Moon, she still has a bad temper and a crybaby.

"All right all right." Sammy said, "Thanks Serena."

Serena stops fuming and smiles at him.

'_**What is she? Bipolar?'**_Albel said.

Sammy held in a chuckle.

'Nah.' Sammy thought, 'She just loves her family.'

Sammy looks up at the night sky. The stars are shining beautifully.

"Didn't you get a new game for your PSP? The same one I got a month ago?" Rini asks.

"Oh right. _Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions_ right?" Sammy asks Rini with a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah!" Rini shouts in excitement. "Have you heard Under the Stars? The OST with the battle against Isilud*?"

Sammy nods while Serena sighs.

"Oh great… I have two video game nerds to take care of." She moans.

Sammy and Rini just stick their tongues at her and blow a raspberry sound.

"Yeah I did listen to it. It made beating him even more painful." Sammy said.

"I know! I can't believe he died later on!"

"I can't believe it either. I always thought you would get him in your party later on, but no such luck…" Sammy moans in sadness.

"We're home guys." Serena said, stopping their fangasm over Final Fantasy.

"Oh, thanks sis!" Sammy said as he runs inside.

"Hey wait for me! You haven't told me how to get the Samurai job yet!" Rini yells as she chases after him.

Luna jumps from the window and lands right beside the future princess.

"Something tells me it's going to be a long night..," Serena said sighing.

Luna just looks at her confused.

*10 PM. [End Under the Stars (Piano) Start Saint Ajora's Theme (FFTactics)]*

Sammy rolls over in his bed as he sleeps. Sammy had asked his parents if Mika could stay over when she's in the area and they had agreed. Sammy was happy and he immediately went to sleep after changing and brushing his teeth.

*At the Creator's Headquarters…*

The Creator scowls as he reviews the video of the fight against Sammy and the girl against one of his Assassins. Granted Akichi is one of the weaker Assassins, but he hadn't expected for the boy to have this much strength so quickly.

"Master Akuji." Akuma said as he opens the door to the Creator's office.

"Akuma… Akichi has failed us." Akuji said as his scowl deepens.

"My apologies my lord." Akuma said emotionlessly. "What do you want me to do?"

"We must get rid of the Scion of Destruction. But we must not take hasty actions. Send the twins. Let's see how he handles two enemies while the other deals with a Proclaimer…" The Creator said smiling evilly.

"As you wish my lord." Akuma said, "When should they start the mission?"

"Not now… Tomorrow afternoon." Akuji said. "I want you to brief them and have them a good night's rest. I want them to be on their guard tomorrow."

Akuma nods and leaves the office.

"Hm… You are proving to be a nuisance Sammy Tsukino… If this plan doesn't work then I will have to take care of you myself." Akuji said as he glares at the sleeping form of Sammy.

*At Sammy's House*

Sammy shivers in his dream but he doesn't know why.

*9:30 A.M. [End Saint Ajora's Theme Start Derris Kharlan ~A Far-off Star~] *

Sammy walks down the stairs fully dressed and ready for the day. He has his bag in his arm and surprisingly his parents didn't question about it.

'Must be something Serena or Rini did.' Sammy thought as he opens the door to leave.

"Sammy! Your sister and cousin left already. They said to meet them and the others at the park." His mother said.

Sammy simply smiles and thanks his mom. He didn't see his father so he assumes that he's at work today. Sammy runs to the park, steeling himself for the duel that he and Ami will have today.

'I… will do my best.' Sammy thinks to himself.

As he runs to the Secret Lake, he has a ominous feeling that something bad will happen soon…

*End Chapter*

Me: My apologies for not posting for over a month! *bows*

Fayt: Sheesh I think I've been gathering dust.

Me: Sorry guys. But Algebra II is a pain in the ass!

Albel: It's all right maggot. I'm sure the reviewers understand.

Me: Thanks guys. Please Read and Review!

*I'll be going by the War of the Lions names, not the original.


	7. The Duel and The Twins

**The Spirits of Balance**

By: remixofdestiny

Me: Ughhh…..

Albel: Bah. What's wrong this time worm?

Me: So… Exhausted… from… school…

Fayt: *sighs* Wait till he gets to college.

Me: I know… But I'm back with another chapter!

Albel: Really?

Me: Yep.

Fayt: remixofdestiny does not own Sailor Moon and Star Ocean as well as the attacks from these series and the Tales series.

Albel: Fine. Just write good or I'll stuff my sword right up your-.

Me: All right! I'm writing sheesh. You're real pushy.

**Chapter 7: The Duel and the Twins**

***Start Lively Step [Star Ocean 3]***

Sammy is running down the street and he sees a stand selling berries and other types of fruits and veggies.

'_Wait.' _Fayt said, _'How much Yen do you have?'_

'Um…' Sammy thinks before replying, 'About 30,000. Why?'

'_Buy some Blueberries and Blackberries. Also buy some Fresh Sages and a couple of Basil.' _Fayt said, _'Blueberries have properties that can grant you more energy, as the Blackberries can restore some of your mental strength from using Symbology and some other Battle Skills.'_

'_**Yeah.'**_ Albel said, _**'But be wary of how you spend your money. You may need to buy supplies and not have enough money to buy them. So be careful and don't be a fool.'**_

'Yeah. Got-. Hey… I think that's one of the only times you haven't insulted me.' Sam thinks to Albel.

'_**Hmph. I don't know what you're talking about maggot.'**_

Sammy smiles and decides that Albel is finally warming up to him. Sammy walks up to the line of the Fruit and Veggie shop. Sammy waits for several minutes and the lady tells him to come.

"What shall I bag for you?" The lady asks.

She has light brown hair and green eyes. Her eyes shine with excitement at seeing a new customer. She is wearing a brown dress that compliments her figure and has a nametag above her left breast. It says, 'Ameena.'

'_Ameena?' _Fayt shouts in shock, _'How is she… I guess that different galaxies can have the same faces and names…'_

Sammy forces a wince down and smiles at the girl.

"I need two bags of Blueberries, two bags of Black Berries and a bag of some Fresh Sage." Sammy said.

"All right. Coming right up." Ameena said, preparing the items.

Sammy watches in wonder at how fast she's packing the items into the appropriate bag. He looks confused at the small brown pack she's putting them in though…

"What's the bag for?" Sammy asks.

"Oh. It's a gift for our first timers who shop here." Ameena said smiling, "It brings people great happiness for a free pack. These packs can also hold lots of items in them." She explains.

"Oh. Thank you!" Sammy said with a large smile on his face.

"You're welcome. Here are your items…" She starts but looks confused.

"Sammy. Sammy Tsukino." Sammy said to Ameena. "I hope we can be friends."

"Okay, here are your items Sammy, and I hope so too." She replies, handing him the small brown pack.

Sammy notices the pack has a strap on it, so he can put it on his side. He looks at the clock, and he noticed that it's close to noon.

"Oh by the way, the bag has a cooling system in it. I don't know how it exactly works, but it won't let things like your Blueberries spoil." She said, "I use it too."

She shows him a pack on her side that looks like his, but it's blue instead of brown.

"Thank you." Sammy said smiling at his new friend. "I have to go. Some friends are waiting for me."

"Okay, I'll see you next time you come!" Ameena said.

Sammy nods and he starts walking towards the park, waving his hand towards her in a farewell motion. He sees her waving back and he turns his back on her and looks for the Secret Lake. Sammy heads through some bushes and he sees the others patiently waiting for him. Well, almost everyone was patiently waiting for him.

"You little brat! You're late!" Serena shouts.

"Shut up, baka usagi." Shingo retorted, "You have been late for a lot of things!"

Sammy and his sister glare at each other, but not with hatred, more like… annoyance. Sammy sees Ami already changed into Sailor Mercury, and Haruka tossing him a wooden katana.

"Don't want you to kill her by accident." She said.

Sammy nods. It made sense to use this. He would never forgive himself if he accidently killed his friend/crush.

'_**So you finally admit you have a crush on her?'**_ Albel teases.

'Oh shut up Albel.' Sammy thought to Albel.

Albel sends Sammy a mental grin. Scary thought.

"All right. Let's begin!" Sammy shouts getting in a fighting stance with the wooden katana.

***End Lively Step Start Believe in Me [Xillia]***

Sammy jumps back and swings the katana along the ground, using an Arte.

"Majinken*!"

Sammy let loose a shockwave that was blue instead of yellow. The shockwave, instead of using his physical power, used a little bit of his mental strength. Ami jumps to the side and summons her visor from her little tiara and begins to scan Sammy.

"Mercury Bubbles… Blast!" Mercury yells shooting mist around her.

Sammy looks around, his eyes narrowed, for Mercury. Sammy suddenly punches the ground forcing some more of the mental energy he has into his fist, making a large powerful shockwave.

"Souha Majinken*!" Sammy yells.

The shockwave blows the mist around him away as well as Ami. She flips gracefully and lands on the ground. She stays back, and she holds a small orb of energy in her hand.

'Is she going to use the mist again? Or… is it another attack?'

"Mercury Bubbles… Freeze!"

Sammy forced a curse back down his throat. Sammy jumps away from the bubbles that threatened to engulf him whole, and possibly freeze solid.

"Shinkuuhazan!*" Sammy yells.

Sammy slashes once and 4 vacuum waves came from the wooden weapon and flew towards the bubbles that follow him. They all pop the bubbles, but they made a splash effect, showering him with freezing water.

'_So her plan was for you to break them… And if you're cold like this, your reactions will be slowed down drastically!' _Fayt said, _'Smart girl.'_

Sammy immediately uses some more of his mental strength to use a Battle Skill.

"Blazing… Sword!" Sammy yells catching the wooden katana on fire, but it doesn't burn the wood.

Sammy feels the heat radiating from the sword which warms him up. Sammy looks at Ami and he pulls out a Blackberry from the pack and eats it.

"Why is he eating a berry?" Lita and Mina ask.

Mika closes her eyes and focuses into her mind. When she opens her eyes, she opens them with realization.

"He's using Blackberries to restore his mental strength." She said.

"Blackberries can do that?" Serena asks.

"Yes. It helps if people have a lot of mental strain. Also they are helpful if Sammy wanted to use Albel's Vampiric Flash and Fayt's Symbology spells." Mika explains.

Sammy moves quickly to Ami before she could use another move. Sammy slashes at her repeatedly as Ami dodges some of the major blows while she takes the minor ones. Sammy then catches her off-guard with chaining an Arte with his physical strikes.

"Kogahazan!*" Sammy yells.

Sammy slashes upwards, jumping, once in midair, and the last time as he's landing on the ground. Ami gets hit by that and she lands on her butt. She quickly recovers by backflipping back onto her feet. Sammy is about to charge at her but something flashes near his eyes. He barely stops to avoid a large knife hit a tree near his position.

**[End Believe in Me]**

"Huh?" Sammy said, looking around.

Ami and the others look around the lake. They hear two giggles around them.

"I missed. ~giggle~" A female voice said right behind Sammy.

Sammy turns around to see a girl wearing a black outfit and holding her hand out. She has silver hair and red eyes. She looks about 18 years old. The dagger that was thrown suddenly appears in her hand. Sammy hears another giggle appear behind him along with the sound of data appearing.

"Oh Miki, you missed. I guess we have to go hard on him…" Another girl said behind him.

Sammy turns around to see a girl that looks exactly like the one he looked at before.

"Oh pooh, Haya, I really wanted to kill him on my own." Miki said.

"I know my sister, but if we underestimate him… We'll pay the price." Haya said, still keeping her smile.

"All right." Miki said. "Time to die… Scion of Destruction." She said giggling sadistically.

Haya summons a blue rapier from data and Miki summons a second dagger into her hand along with the thrown one in her other hand.

The Senshi transform in front of them and get ready to battle.

**[Start Seeking Victory *from Tales of VS.*]**

Sammy tosses his wooden katana at Miki, but she slices it into tiny pieces with her daggers.

Sammy jumps near the bag holding the katana and pulls out the katana along with the sheath. Sam holds the sheath with his left hand and the katana with his right, as he sends two shockwaves using the katana at Miki.

"Majinken Souga*!"

Miki dodges the shockwaves.

"Mars Flare Sniper!"

Mars summons a bow of flames and shoots several arrows at Haya. Haya slashes upwards once, making a frozen crescent that blocks the arrows.

"Hyougetsushousen*!" She yells slashing downwards.

The downwards slash shatters the frozen crescent and shoots several ice shards at Mars and Venus.

"Ah!" Venus yells, barely dodging the ice.

"Woah!" Mars yells ducking under the ice.

"Jupiter… Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter yells.

Lightning showers around her and shot out at Miki. The lightning turns into a large electric dragon that shoots at her. Miki looks surprised then smirks evilly.

"Such power…" She said, giggling insanely, "I will have it."

Miki jumps above the dragon dodging it completely and tosses her daggers at Jupiter. Jupiter jumps to the side to dodge and counters with her Oak Evolution attack. Miki dodges the lightning spheres that are rapidly coming at her with ease. Sammy decides to cut in by dashing towards her.

"Mind if I cut in?" Sammy asks slashing several times.

"Horrible pun Sammy!" Moon yells, trying to shoot a Heart Ache at Miki, but Miki dodges it.

"Like you could do any better!"

Miki summons her daggers back to her hand and starts slashing to counter all of Sammy's moves. Sammy is forced on the defensive as he blocks some of the slashes with the katana and dodges the other slashes. She dodges several of attacks from Mini-Moon, Pluto, and Uranus.

"Die!" Miki shouts.

She vanishes and reappears behind Sammy.

'_Sammy, behind you!' _Fayt shouts.

Sammy immediately ducks the slash that would've killed him if he didn't hear Fayt's warning.

"Shockwave Swirl!" Sammy yells using Albel's Battle Skill.

Using his physical energy he quickly slashes around him, making a large, circular, short-range, shockwave, which hits Miki and sends her high in the sky.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yells shooting a vacuum wave at her, which hit her leg.

"Ow!" Miki shouts.

She lands on the ground, holding a small cut on her leg.

"You actually hurt me…" She said in shock, "Hmph. Looks like my twin was right not to underestimate everyone."

Haya isn't having any better luck. Between Mercury, Mars, Venus, Neptune, Saturn, and Mika, she had a rough fight.

Mika swung her fists and kicks at her rapidly.

"Eat this." She said, "Acrobat Lotus!"

She punches Haya into the air, jumps in the air and starts punching and kicking Haya in the air gracefully and with great precision.

'_There are Mirage's moves.'_ Fayt thought.

Mika finishes the combo by punching downwards, when landing, to make a large shockwave that pushes Haya back to where Miki is.

"Heh… Time to show them our true power…" Haya said, as a blue glow covers her body.

"Yes. Let's show them why they call us the Bloody Twins…" Miki said, grinning sadistically.

**[End Seeking Victory]**

***End Chapter***

AN: So how was it?

Albel: You left it at a cliffhanger…

Me: Yeah. I didn't have enough… Albel what are you going to do with that katana?

Albel: Oh I don't know… THIS IS FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! *runs at me with the katana raised and laughing maniacally*

Me: Hey! Ease up with that! *dodges the first slash and runs off*

Fayt: I'll keep an eye on them. *Yells* HEY WE CAN'T FINISH THE STORY IF HE'S DEAD!

*Majinken – Demon Fang/Demon Fist

*Shinkuuhazan – Void Tempest

*Kogahazan – Tiger Blade

*Souha Majinken – Super Demon Fist [Don't know the exact translation…]

*Majinken Souga – Double Demon Fang

Me: Thank you for reading and please review! And no flames! *dodges another slash* HEY! You almost hit me that time! *keeps on dodging*

Albel: Mwhahahahahahahaha!


	8. The Bloody Twins, The Split

**The Spirits of Balance**

**By: remixofdestiny**

AN

Me: Sooooo Sorry everyone for the late update. The new Quarter starts and so much homework is presented to me as a present, much to my dismay…

Albel: Quit complaining maggot.

Fayt: It'll be over soon my friend.

Me: Yeah. Thanks Fayt. So yeah! Thanks for the Review Celest! They help me so much.

Albel: Well now it's time for the much awaited chapter.

Me: Yeah.

Albel: I'll do the disclaimer this time. Remixofdestiny doesn't own Star Ocean, Sailor Moon, the Tales Series, and any other cameo that may come in this story. He only owns this story and his storyline.

Me: Thanks Albel. Now let the story begin!

Chapter 4: The Bloody Twins, the Split.

[Start Revealed Truth FFX]

They twins glow blue and the group hears a loud explosion nearby. The explosion looks like it was made by green energy. The Twins smirk sadistically as they charge at Sammy. Sammy pushes both of them back with a Shockwave Swirl Skill. Everyone looks at the direction where the explosion was caused.

'_Sammy! That explosion was caused by a Proclaimer! A black winged Proclaimer at that! I know those types of explosions anywhere' _Fayt shouts.

'What's so dangerous about a palette swap version of a Proclaimer?' Sammy asks as he turns around looking at the Twins carefully.

'_**Baka! They are 5 times as powerful!**_' Albel said, growling. _**'There seems to be ten of them and they're getting near to Jubaan as we speak.'**_

"What?" Sammy shouts, "Everyone! Get to Jubaan! 10 Proclaimers are trying to hit there!"

"We can't just leave you here!" Mercury shouts in worry.

"Well… Will you sacrifice your city for one person?" Haya asks.

"Or will you sacrifice the one for your city?" Miki asks, further taunting them, "Choose fast. The Proclaimers will destroy the district soon…"

The others are struck by indecision except for Pluto. She knows what must be done. Sammy sighs at the decision that he's about to make. He might be the most foolish decision that he might make in a while.

"Everyone… Go on! I'll take care of them." Sammy said getting ready for a long fight.

"That's insane!" Mini-Moon shouts.

"You girls are going to need all the help you can get." Sammy said, summoning his mask onto his face. "Those Proclaimers are stronger than the other version we fought before. I'll deal with 'The Bloody Twins.'"

"But-." Sailor Moon starts but Pluto interrupts.

"He is correct. We have to do our job." She said emotionlessly.

Sammy sends her a grateful look.

"Mika, you go on with them as well. They will need you." Sammy commanded.

Mika wanted to stay with him, but Nel and Mirage tell her to do it and trust in him. She nods reluctantly.

"All right… We'll be back and help you out!" Mika shouts as she runs off.

The others nod at each other. The city is currently more important. They dash towards the Jubaan district, leaving Sammy behind.

'I'll return Sammy…' Mercury thinks with determination as she runs, 'I swear it.'

The twins charge at Sammy with their weapons flashing from the sun's reflection. Sammy sighs and brings his katana up for a desperate fight. Sammy blocks a quick slash from Haya and dodges a swipe from Miki. He sends an Air Slash to send Miki back a couple of feet and then he jumps to the side to dodge another slash from Haya. Sammy's left foot glows and he shoves it into Haya's side sending her flying into a tree.

"_Side Kick…"_ Sammy pants as he eats another Blueberry.

He looks at them both as they walk towards each other.

"You've done well… But not good enough…" Miki said as she and her sister glow even brighter.

"Sleep… Forever!" They yell as they vanish.

Sammy feels the fear grip him in his heart as he looks around frantically. Both of them appear at both sides of him.

"Too slow." Haya says as they slash relentlessly.

Sammy blocks one slash but Miki breaks through his defenses with even heavier slashes with her daggers. Sammy feels the cuts and every blow they are dealing him.

"Fall… _Ayaui_*…" They say simultaneously.

Miki slashes Sammy upwards and Haya jumps over him. Haya slashes downwards powerfully, which makes a large cut on Sammy's chest and sends him onto the ground making a large crater.

"_Dageki_*…" They finish as Haya lands beside Miki.

Sammy attempts to get up but his arms give away making him fall on the ground.

"No… I… can't… Die…" Sammy said trying to draw in some strength.

'_**Tch… Not good…' **_Albel said, _**'Huh? Where's my strength going…?'**_

[Start The Divine Spirit of Language Star Ocean 3]

Sammy starts to glow with a crimson aura. He slowly gets up and glares at the twins with his now left brown eye and right crimson eye.

"I… refuse to… die here!" Sammy said, drawing in Albel's dark strength.

Sammy remembers his lessons with Albel and some of his Battle Skills. He also is drawing in some memories on how Albel himself fought. He dodges a large horizontal slash from Haya by ducking under it. Sammy slashes upwards sending her up the air and jumps following her, while dodging a slash from Miki. Miki jumps in the air to follow him. Sammy slashes Haya downwards and twists his body horizontally, ignoring the pain from his wounds, to dodge Miki's daggers that would've cut off his legs and head if he didn't dodge. Using the momentum from the dodge he kicks Miki onto Haya who is knocked back onto her back again. Sammy lands on the ground near them, but he wasn't done yet.

"_Double Slash of Fury!" _He yells with the crimson energy flowing into the katana.

Sammy slashes upwards with the energy making the twins fly up and he slashes downwards, making them fly down. He slashes from side to side and then repeats the process three more times. Sammy then jumps back from the twins.

Haya and Miki gets up slowly, a little shocked from the powerful skill.

"He's… strong sis…" Haya said, as she glares at him with her ruby colored eyes.

"Such… is the powers of the Spirits within him." Miki said.

Sammy sends an Air Slash at them. They jump to the side to dodge the deadly shockwave. Sammy eats pops another Blueberry into his mouth as he quickly checks the items he has left.

'7 Blueberries and 12 Blackberries are left besides the Fresh Sage and the other items.' Sammy said with a small frown.

He was wasting items quickly. Sammy dodges a slash from Miki's dagger strikes and he barely notices Haya casting a Symbology spell.

"We can't lose… We need to find him…" Miki said, jumping back to Haya as she finishes charging her spell.

"_Laser Beams!"_ She yells, casting the spell.

A large black circle appears around him and a red glyph from under him starts lighting up.

'_Get out of there Sammy!'_ Fayt shouts.

Sammy obeys the order. He dashes out of the area and hundreds of red lightning bolts hit where the red glyph is. If he was there, he would've been dead.

'_**Sammy! Finish them off with my Dragon Roar!'**_ Albel shouts.

Sammy nods and the crimson aura grew brighter around him.

[Meanwhile, a several hundred yards away from the cities]

"_Whirlwind!"_ Mika shouts as a small tornado appears around her.

She charges at the Proclaimer that's about to use a Divine Wave skill. She draws daggers hidden in her pouch and slashes at the Proclaimer with the winds slashing at the Proclaimer as well.

"_Triple Kick!"_ She shouts.

The wind vanishes and her feet glow blue. She kicks the Proclaimer 3 times and then she throws her daggers that are covered in a blue aura.

"_Flying Guillotine!" _She shouts as the daggers slash the Proclaimer 3 times, then flying back to her hands.

The Proclaimer vanishes into data as Mika lands on the ground.

"_Dead Scream…"_ Pluto says emotionlessly as she lets fires the energy blast at a Proclaimer utterly destroying it with her 5th hit of the _Dead Scream._

"_Space Sword Blaster!"_ Uranus screams as she sends vacuum waves after vacuum at her Proclaimer.

She sent five more of the _Space Sword Blaster_ and then the Proclaimer finally is destroyed by her attack.

"Finally…" Uranus sighs in exhaustion.

"_Deep Submerge!" _Neptune yells as she shot a large orb of water at 3 of them, "Now Jupiter!"

"_Jupiter Oak Evolution!" _She shouts sending electrical bolts at the water, shocking the Proclaimers, and turning them into data. "All right!" She cheers.

Sailor Moon and Mini-Moon are using their kicks and special attacks to send the other Proclaimers along with Venus and Mars.

"Now!" Mercury shouts.

They jump back as Mercury summons an aqua-like harp into her hands.

"_Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"_ She shouts as she sends frigid waters at the Proclaimers, freezing them into icicles. "Now Saturn!"

Saturn runs at them with her Glaive raised high.

"_Silent Glaive Surprise!" _Saturn shouts as she uses her Silent Glaive to shatter the ice, destroying the Proclaimers.

"Phew… Those things won't give up." Sailor Moon said.

"I know…" Mini-Moon said, "Those were stronger than the other one?"

"So it seems." Pluto said, "But they weren't so defensive this time, just offensive."

They nod in agreement. The Proclaimer they fought last time before Sammy destroyed it was near ineffective to elemental damage. But this time the Proclaimers fought ferociously, trying to kill them with one blow. They suddenly feel a darkness wash over them, it was familiar though.

"Albel…" Mika said, "Nel said its Albel's energy…"

All of a sudden they see several large dark dragons fly at up into the sky.

"What the heck is that?" Jupiter shouts.

"That was… Dragon Roar!" Mika shouts, "That's one of Albel's ultimate moves!"

"Let's get over there now!" Sailor Moon shouts, in worry for her little brother.

They start running to the Hidden Lake as the dark dragons vanish.

[At the Hidden Lake]

Sammy let his hand drop after the dragons vanish. The twins were gasping in breaths. They barely managed to dodge the attack and weren't going to dodge this one.

"We're too weak… We're sorry… Akuma-sama…" They said.

"Sorry it had to end this way…" Sammy said with a sad look in his brown and crimson eyes, "But… I won't let my universe get deleted. I'll make your deaths painless as possible… _Dimension…_"

Darkness surrounds Sammy as he vanishes and reappears behind them, with a large dark covered sword in his hand.

"_Door…"_ Sammy finished as he slashes once, killing them both.

[End Divine Spirit of Language Start A Fleeting Dream FFX]

They gasp their final breaths and the drop onto the ground, blood pooling around their bodies. Sammy looks away and hears data flowing around him. Sammy looks back at them and sees that their bodies are gone and flowing data remains. Sammy holds out his hand and the data starts flowing to him. The data enters his body and he sees a memory.

'_Father… we swear that we will find you…'_

"They were fighting to find their father huh?" Sammy said to himself, "But why the sadistic nature? Did this 'Akuma' somehow change their personalities?"

'_Sammy… Scion of Destruction…' _Haya's voice said in his head, _'Please… find our father…'_

'_Please…'_ Miki said, _'I just wanted to see him one last time… Akuma said he would give us our father if we obeyed him…'_

'_This is our request to you… Please find him…'_ Haya said.

'I will…' Sammy thought as their presence vanishes from his head.

Sammy feels the adrenaline stop pumping and he starts to feel his wounds at full force. Sammy knells down on the ground in pain when he heard someone shout in worry. Sammy falls face first on the ground and he lost consciousness with Albel's and Fayt's voice telling him to rest easy.

End Chapter

AN

Hey everyone. Sorry this was so late…

Albel: Sheesh…

Sorry…

Fayt: It's all right. Now please review!

Albel: Or I'll hunt you down…

Later all!

Ayaui Dageki - Critical Strike


	9. A 'Normal' School Day Chaotic

**The Spirits of Balance**

**By: Remixofdestiny**

AN: Hey everyone! I'm trying to update faster than the usual 4 week thing. So here's your good buddy Albel to give the disclaimer!

Albel: What? I've said no such thing maggot!

Fayt: Just do it Albel. We'll be here forever if you don't.

Albel: Hmph… Being ordered around by fools… Why do I do this anyways?

Me: Because you lost your duel to Fayt.

Albel: Shut up worm! Didn't I tell you not to mention that?

Me: Yeah but what made you think I was listening? So do the disclaimer already.

Albel: *scowls* Fine. Remixofdestiny AKA Sam [Me: HEY!] doesn't own anything except for his own storyline and ideas.

Me: Thanks Albel. Thanks for the review Celest and let's get this story started! Also! Watch for cameos. They ARE important to the story, like Ameena.

_Chapter 9: A… 'Normal' School Day._

Sammy is walking down the hallways of his school. He's keeping his katana in the bag Rei gave him and he's silently thanking whatever deity (The author) for the grownups not checking his stuff. Sammy usually doesn't bring his katana to school but he had a feeling that he would need it.

_Flashback [Start My Father's Murderer FFX]_

Akuji scowls as he gets his armor ready and grabs his katana. The plan was a failure and he needed the boy deleted now. He was about to step in the teleportation pad until his most loyal follower and friend Akuma stops him.

"What is it Akuma? I have to destroy the boy."

"Akuji-sama, I found a better way to destroy the boy. Destroying him mentally and physically." Akuma said with an evil smile.

Akuji always liked that smile Akuma sometimes held.

"Pray tell me this plan…"

"We destroy him… by destroying his heart."

Akuji smiles at this as he puts his katana on the ground. This was 50 times better than what he was about to do.

_End Flashback_

Sammy shivered that night. He never shivers for no reason unless it's his innate senses telling him something's wrong. Sammy walks in his gym class and packs his stuff into the large locker. He changes slowly and walks outside garbed in a white t-shirt and blue, baggy shorts. He sees a familiar face, but rarely seen unless he was needed. Which, unfortunately for the students was today.

"Sit down everyone!" His substitute coach yells.

Everyone including Sammy and Mika sat down in a small half circle around the coach. The coach has black hair put into a short pigtail. He's wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts.

"Now, your old gym teacher Flynn Scifo [Anyone guess where this name is from and I'll hand you an internet cookie] has important business to do today and cannot be here today." The sub said, "My name is Ranma Saotome [freaking love Ranma] and I'll make your lives hell for today, but first I'll introduce the new kid. Come on in!"

A girl the same age as Sammy and Mika walks in the half-circle. She has short purple hair and has pale blue eyes. She looks cold but when she sees Sammy, she blushes and Sammy blushes when he saw how cute the girl looks. She's wearing a tight white t-shirt and wearing tight shorts.

_[End My Father's Murderer Start Sheik's Theme Legend of Zelda: OoT]_

"Um… My name is Setsuko…" She said, looking at Sammy, "Setsuko Anami."

"Well Setsuko I won't go easy on you because you're new. So everyone run 30 laps around the gym! If I hear any complaining then I'll make you do 60!" Ranma shouts.

Everyone groans as they get up and they start jogging around the gym. Ranma not wanting the students to do this alone runs the laps with them. Setsuko runs near Sammy and Sammy being the nice guy he is [Not to Serena obviously] smiles at her and introduces himself.

"Hey. My name is Sammy. Sammy Tsukino."

"H-Hi…" Setsuko stutters, blushing slightly. "H-how are y-you?"

"Good." Sammy said, "Hey you want to hang out with me and my friends later?" he asks, knowing that he might as well introduce her to the group because she doesn't have any friends being the new kid and all.

"Um… S-Sure…" Setsuko said, "What time?"

"After school." Sammy said, "I'll wait for you at the entrance of the school all right? Unless you have the same classes as I do?"

"I don't know…" She said, "G-Guess we'll find out…"

Sammy nods and they continue jogging. Mika jogs beside Sammy with a grin on her face.

"You like her don't you?" Mika whispers to him, "Don't try to deny it."

"Y-Yeah… All of a sudden I felt a flutter in my heart…"

'_**So now you have two crushes Sammy?' **_Albel teases. _**'And she has a crush on you too… It makes me sick…'**_

'_Didn't you say that about Nel and you started dating her after the war against Luther ended?' _Fayt said with a smirk.

'_**Shut up Fayt!' **_Albel shouts.

Sammy chuckles lightly at their antics.

"What was the chuckle for?" Mika asks.

"Oh just Albel and Fayt being funny again." Sammy said with a grin.

"Really? I wish I had talkative spirits within me. Nel and Mirage only speak when the need to or when I initiate the conversation." Mika said with a sigh.

Sammy chuckles again and Mika sticks her tongue out at him.

Setsuko giggles and smiles at them.

"Is this one of your friends Sammy-kun?" Setsuko asks.

"Yeah, Setsuko, meet one of my best friends Mika. Mika, meet Setsuko."

"I-It's nice to meet you…" Setsuko greets.

"You too." Mika said with a smile.

They feel a large explosion hit the front the school. Sammy and Mika look at each other.

"Why can't I have a normal school day?" Sammy whispers with anger.

"What the hell? I thought I left this stuff in Nerima!" Ranma exclaimed.

_[End Sheik's Theme Start Fury Sparks Arranged Tales of Vesperia]_

_At the Hidden Lake_

A man with blonde hair and is wearing some sort of Knight Armor slashes at another man with his broadsword. The other man wearing a black outfit that shows off most of his chest, black pants, and tan boots, blocks the broadsword with his own katana. His long raven hair and raven eyes shine in the sun. [Look up Flynn Scifo and Yuri Lowell for their costumes/titles]

"You just keep on getting better Flynn." The man with black hair said with a smirk as he pushes the blonde knight back.

"Yeah, you do too Yuri." Flynn said with a smile. _"Soryuu Rengazan!"_

Flynn's sword glows blue and he slashes 4 times powerfully. Yuri jumps back to avoid the deadly arte.

"That was close." Yuri said nonchalantly. "It's been a while since we fought like this… Ever since we were transported here… You had work all the time while I did odd jobs."

They hear a large explosion hit near their location.

"What the hell?" Yuri yells.

"C'mon Yuri, I think that's where the school is!" Flynn shouts running out of the area.

"Alright, alright." Yuri said running after him.

_At the Gym_

Sammy growls as he sees a large dragon-like Executioner fly into the gym. It has brown sleek skin and has brown angelic wings on its back.

'_**Great. It's an Enforcer… It's weaker than the Proclaimer but… It looks like it had an upgrade…'**_ Albel said with a scowl.

Ranma looks at the grotesque monster and tries to taunt it to keep it away from the kids.

"Hey you're uglier than the other demons that the old leech summoned before! Uglier you are, the harder you fall!" Ranma shouts, holding his fists up.

"Mr. Saotome! Please be careful!" A female student shouts.

"Don't worry 'bout me. I'm the best martial artist out there! Just focus on gettin' out of here!" Ranma shouts.

The other students nod and run out of the gym. Sammy leads Setsuko out and runs back in without her noticing. He runs into the locker room and pulls out his katana.

"Hey teach, I trust you can keep a secret?" Sammy asks him as he runs back out summoning his mask.

"Yeah I can. I had a hell load of secrets to keep when I was a kid." Ranma said with a smirk, "Hope you can fight well Sammy."

"More than you know." Sammy said.

_Outside the Gym_

Mika tries to run in after Sammy but 2 Proclaimers block her way. She pulls out her daggers, which she hid in her shorts, her scarf appears on her face, and her hair turns redder.

"All right… this isn't good…"

"_Kouryuu Metsugasou!" _She hears a familiar voice yell.

'No way…' She thinks as she sees several light dragons knock the Proclaimers into the sky.

'Mr. Scifo? How can he use that sort of attack?'

"Hey kid get out of the way!" Another voice yells.

"I've fought these things before." Mika said looking at the man with long raven hair with a glare.

"You look familiar…" Flynn said.

Before he could contemplate her look they hear a yell.

"_Moko Takabisha!" _They hear Ranma shout then a loud explosion.

"Was that Mr. Saotome?" Flynn asks.

"Sounds like it." Mika said.

"Sounds whatever he's and whoever else he's fighting with is having a hard time." Yuri said.

"Who are you?" Mika asks Yuri out of curiosity.

"Yuri. Yuri Lowell." Yuri said with a smirk.

They all charge in the gym.

"_Kogahazan!" _Sammy yells slashing upwards once, slashing in midair and then slashing downwards.

"Looks likes some people know Artes too." Yuri said nonchalantly.

"Probably from that _Tales of the Abyss_ game I've been hearing about." Flynn said, trying to place looks on the two disguised students, trying to figure out why they look so familiar to him.

"Let's show them how well our teamwork is 'Great' Flynn."

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" Flynn shouts.

"'Cause it's funny." Yuri replies, charging at the Enforcer.

Flynn follows after him with a scowl on his face.

Sammy sees his teacher with a shocked look on his face.

'Are they crazy?' Sammy shouts in his head.

'_No… look at how well coordinated they are… Stay back and let them handle this… If it gets out of hand… Then you can jump in.' _Fayt said, _'I want you to watch how teamwork helps your fighting.'_

Sammy nods and jumps back. Mika looks confused and jumps right beside him.

"Fayt said to watch…" Sammy said to Mika, "Surprisingly Albel agreed…"

"_Kogahazan!" _Yuri yells.

Instead of ending with a downwards slash, Yuri punches the Enforcer in the face downwards, stunning it.

"_Kogahazan!" _Flynn shouts doing a powerful up and down slash.

Flynn then stabs at the Enforcer rapidly.

"_Akisazame!"_ Flynn shouts slashing upwards, finishing the Arte.

"_Sougajin!" _Yuri shouts, slamming his katana onto the ground, making a large shockwave, continuing the combo and knocking the Enforcer down.

Flynn lands on the ground and slams his sword onto the ground to make a similar Arte to continue the heavy damage on the enemy.

"_Makoujin!"_ Flynn shouts.

Sammy is in awe of their teamwork. It's nearly flawless.

'_Wow… We were near that good teamwork… This is a good experience.'_

"I'll blow you away!" Yuri shouts as a pinkish energy appear around him.

"Now we'll have a real fight!" Flynn shouts as the same energy appears around him.

They slash at the Enforcer with incredible speed and strength. Sammy sees a Proclaimer fly in and he charges at it, with Mika at his side.

"Now, Yuri!" Flynn shouts.

They dash 15 feet away from the Enforcer, flanking the Enforcer. They stab into the ground with their weapons to make a large glyph that shines with purifying light, damaging the Enforcer rapidly. They then slash right through it with very high speeds. They jump in the air behind the Enforcer. Flynn's sword is filled with light while Yuri's is filled with darkness.

"_Now! Bushin Soutenha!"_ They yell in unison, swinging their swords at the Enforcer.

Mika and Sammy finished off the Proclaimer with ease and they turn around to be amazed by their strength.

When Yuri and Flynn swung their weapons, two energy blasts erupted from them. The energy twirls around each other before turning into a larger energy beam! The energy beam completely destroys the Enforcer.

"Nice job Yuri."

"You too."

They landed on the ground with ease. They see the surprised spirit holders and give them a nervous grin.

"Guess we have some explaining to do huh?" Flynn said.

The disguised students could only nod while Ranma only shrugs, then jumps away.

_End Chapter_

**AN:**

**Thank you for being patient with me and for doing so, I give you a slightly larger chapter! Yes, Sammy and the others will benefit from the future training [spoilers] that these two new characters will give them.**

**Albel: It's true the Sailor Scout's teamwork is good… It could be better.**

**Fayt: Thanks again for being patient with us.**

**End AN.**

**Soryuu Rengazan: Dragon Swarm**

**Kogahazan: Tiger Blade**

**Akisazame: Sword Rain: Alpha**

**Sougajin: Azure Blast**

**Makoujin: Demonic Circle**

**HI-OUGI [Mystic Artes/Ultimate Attacks]**

**Kouryuu Metsugasou: Radiant Dragon Fang/Light Dragon Destruction**

**Bushin Soutenha: Twin God Wave**


	10. The Meeting

**The Spirits of Balance**

**By remixofdestiny**

**AN: **Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating and I know excuses aren't going to cut it, but with Christmas and all my studies for my midterms is really cutting into my story writing time. Also laziness doesn't help.

Albel: Especially the laziness maggot.

Me: Screw you Albel and your dress.

Albel: It's not a dress it's a long tunic!

Fayt: *coughs* Dress. *cough*

Me: Well before Albel kills us, Welcome to chapter 10 of the Spirits of Balance! Thanks Celest for reviewing and I got another reader with me as well! It makes me so happy that people are actually reading what I write.

Chapter 10 The Meaning of Teamwork

[Start Like a Glint of Light from Tales of Symphonia]

Sammy and Mika are practicing against Flynn and Yuri near Rei's temple. The Sailor Senshi are watching them teach Sammy and Mika teamwork. Sammy swung his katana at Flynn but he blocks it with his shield.

"Watch your back Sammy!" Flynn cautions as he pushes him back.

Sammy grunts as he was pushed back but ducks to dodge a slash from Yuri, who sped away from Mika. Mika dashes to Yuri's exposed back and slashes at his back with her daggers. Flynn sees it and with high speed blocks both daggers with his sword.

Sammy then slashes at Flynn, but Yuri blocks with his katana. Truly Yuri's and Flynn's teamwork is pure mastery.

"Looks like you got teamwork down." Yuri said nonchalantly.

'_**Something about his nonchalant attitude pisses me off.'**_ Albel said.

'Deal with it.' Sammy thought snidely to Albel.

Sammy heard Fayt chuckle while Albel growls in anger.

"Eat this!" Sammy shouts, _"Kogarenzan!"_

Sammy slashes upwards once, 4 more times in midair to combo Yuri, and slashes downwards.

"Ow! Hey, watch it! Even though these swords are wooden they pack a punch!" Yuri said.

"Sorry." Sammy said, slashing at Yuri again.

Yuri ducks under it and aims a Souhajin at Mika. [Basically an azure wave of power, but weakened to not inflict harsh injuries]

Mika see's this and kicks Flynn into the azure wave. Flynn flinches at the hit but he sends 5 shockwaves at Mika shouting _Majin Rengazan. _Mika jumps to the side to dodge the shockwaves, but Sammy gets hit by the last larger shockwave Flynn sent at Mika, who dodged again.

"But it needs more work." Yuri said, finishing his last statement with a mischievous smirk.

'Yeah, he's starting to piss me off too.' Sammy said to Albel.

"_Double Slash!" _Sammy shouts slashing Yuri once in the air and the second swing knocks him to the ground. "Not done yet! _Ice Blade!"_

Sammy encases the wooden katana with ice making it look like a larger, sharper version of the katana. He swung it at Flynn as Yuri flips back on his feet. Mika ducks another slash from Flynn but hears Flynn grunt in pain as he rolls to the side to avoid the icy blade. They see him hold his side with his hand.

"You alright Mika?" Sammy asks.

"Yeah." Mika said.

"You've done well…" Flynn said wincing as he held his side.

"Damn that Ice Blade looks sharp as hell Sammy!" Yuri said.

Sammy looks horrified as he looks at his icy katana. It's lightly dripping blood.

"Oh shit! Sorry Flynn-sensei!" Sammy said starting a Healing Symbology spell.

"Don't heal me. I got it." Flynn said as a golden light surrounds him.

"_Holy Power Come… First Aid!"_

The light goes onto his small wound and heals it instantly, leaving no indication of a cut.

[End Like a Glint of Light]

Sammy looks in amazement as he thinks about their conversation beforehand.

_**Flashback**_

"So who are you two really?" Sammy asks them.

They are at the temple Rei and her grandfather owns. School ended early and they managed to leave without anyone asking questions. Anyone except Setsuko.

"Where are you off to?" She asked Sammy.

"I'm going to the Temple to meet up with my friends." Sammy said, "You can come around 5 if you want. It's right over here."

Sammy points at the map she was holding where the temple was.

Now they're at the Temple speaking to Flynn-sensei and Yuri.

"We haven't lied about our identities." Flynn said, "I really am Flynn Scifo and my friend is really Yuri Lowell."

"To put it bluntly. We've been transported here by a magical experiment that our friend, Rita Mordio made." Yuri said with a straight face.

"Before we couldn't use our Artes, because we lost our mediums for our Artes, the Blastia." Flynn said, "When we arrived here, this world has an abundant of mana and an unknown source of energy which allows us to use Artes."

"Artes? Mana?" Serena asks.

"Artes are the moves that we use in our world." Yuri said, "Sammy can use them as well as Mika. Mana is basically life force and the planet's life."

"Like _Majinken, Kogahazan, _and _Souha Majinken?" _Sammy asks.

"Yep." Flynn said.

'_Hey Sammy, ask them to teach you some of their fighting techniques and ask them about to teach you about team effort.' Fayt said._

**End Flashback**

"So is this one of your Artes?" Sammy asks Flynn.

"Yeah. It's a little like those moves like you did." Flynn said, "I never heard of Double Slash or Ice Blade."

"Hey what time is it?" Sammy asks Rini, looking at her.

"Oh! It's… 4:45 why?" Rini asks.

"Oh crap… Well… I made a new friend at school and I told her that she could meet everyone here… Even some extras that I didn't know about." Sammy said, staring at Yuri and Flynn.

Yuri just smirks while Flynn has the decency to look embarrassed.

"That's nice Sammy." Ami said smiling at Sammy, making him blush slightly.

"Her name is Setsuko Anami." Mika said, "We have gym together."

"Yeah and we have 15 minutes to get everything cleaned up…"

Everyone '…' for a couple of seconds before rushing around to clean up the mess at the Temple. They picked up stray wrappers of food around the Temple, [courtesy of Serena and the girls] and they put up the wooden weapons.

Sammy pats his clothes trying to get some stray dust off his clothes. Sammy smiles as he sees Setsuko walk up the large stairway leading to the Temple. Sammy waves to her while she waves back. Setsuko starts running up the stairs with a small smile on her face.

[Start Kratos' Theme from ToS]

"Hello Sammy-kun." Setsuko said with a slight blush.

Sammy chuckles nervously, blushing, while scratching the back of his head. Ami stares at them with an unknown feeling [to her] stirring up inside of her.

"Hey Setsuko. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone!" He said with a smile.

Sammy first points to Ami.

"This is Ami Mizuno. She's going to be a doctor when she grows up." Sammy said with pride for his friend.

Ami waves at Setsuko trying to ignore the feeling inside her. He then points to Rei.

"This is Rei Hino. She and her grandfather own and work here at this shrine. She's a Miko." He said.

"Hello, it's nice to see a new friend of Sammy's." Rei said politely.

"Thank you." Setsuko said grinning happily.

Sammy then points to Lita.

"Her name is Lita." Sammy starts, "She makes great food and she's a good martial artist!"

"Oh I'm not that good of a cook." Lita said, humbling herself slightly, "But if anyone is bullying you Setsuko, talk to me and I'll beat them up for you."

"Okay." Setsuko said, giggling slightly, "I might want to taste your food one day."

Lita agrees as Sammy continues the introductions. He next points to his sister.

"This is my baka sister." Sammy said with a mischievous smile.

"And he's my baka brother." Serena said, lightly glaring at him.

Sammy smiles at her glare and then points to Rini.

"This is my cousin Rini." Sammy said, "Oddly enough I don't know much about her, but we team up playing video games or just to annoy the heck out of Serena."

"That we do!" Rini said with a smile, "I hope we can be good friends Setsuko."

"I hope so too." Setsuko said grasping both of her hands.

Sammy points at Mina next.

"This is Mina Aino." Sammy said, "She's the 'beauty queen' of the group. She wants to be an Idol when she grows up. She's… like my sister in school. Lazy, sleeps during class, and getting bad grades!"

Setsuko giggles while Mina and Serena glare at him.

"Anyways," Mina said, dropping her glare, "Any friend of Sammy's is a friend of mine!"

"It's a pleasure to meet a future Idol." Setsuko said kindly.

Mina grins with happiness.

"This is Amara Tenoh." He said pointing at the tomboy, "She's a girl, but a major tomboy. She's also a race car driver."

"Pleased to meet you." Amara said, shaking Setsuko's hand.

"Likewise." Setsuko said.

"This is Michelle Kaioh." Sammy said, "She's a famous violinist."

"I've heard of her! She does very well in her music!" Setsuko said looking at Michelle with stars in her eyes.

"It's always nice to meet one of my fans." Michelle said with a giggle.

Sammy points at the third to last member of their group, Hotaru.

"Her name's Hotaru Tomoe." Sammy said, "We go to the same school, but we have different classes. At least we have the same lunch though so I'm happy about that."

"It's nice to meet you." Hotaru said nervously.

"Something tells me you two will be good friends…" Sammy mumbles as he remembered Setsuko's first reaction to meeting new people, nervousness.

"What was that?" Setsuko said looking at Sammy with a curious look in her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." Sammy lied.

'Why are you so oddly silent Albel? You usually make a stupid comment right about now.' Sammy teases.

'_**Shut up maggot.' **_Albel said, sending Sammy a mental glare.

Sammy inwardly chuckles, not wanting Setsuko thinking he was insane.

'_**You already are.'**_ Albel said, reading his thoughts.

'Ah there's the stupid comment for the day.'

Before Albel could say anything Sammy points towards Flynn.

"This is Flynn-sensei." Sammy said, "He was visiting his friend for the day so Ranma-sensei had to sub."

"It's good to meet another of my students." Flynn said kindly.

"Nice to meet you too Flynn-sensei." Setsuko said.

Sammy smiles at Flynn's knightly attitude. He was always like that at the school.

"This is Yuri Lowell." Sammy said, "I just met him today when Mika and I ran into Flynn."

"Yo." Yuri said simply, waving his hand at her.

"Hi." Setsuko said, not really used to that kind of greeting.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Yuri said in a nonchalant tone.

'Yeah right.' Sammy and Flynn unknowingly thought at the same time.

"That's about everyone… No wait… Where's Setsuna?" Sammy asks.

"I don't know." Rei said, "She comes and goes when we wants."

Sammy shrugs and smiles at Setsuko.

"So what do you think of them?" Sammy asks.

"They're really unique." Setsuko said smiling, "They're not like anyone like I met before."

"They are unique." Sammy said, "That's why I starting hanging out with them."

'That and the Spirits inside me help out too.' Sammy thinks.

'_You got it.'_ Fayt said.

"Oh… I have to go now." Setsuko said, "My father doesn't want me out long because of these frequent attacks."

"All right." Sammy said, "I'll see you later."

"Later Sammy-kun." She said, walking down the stairs with a happy smile on her face.

'Father…' Sammy thinks, 'The twins told me to find their father… Can't believe I almost forgot about that.'

Sammy turns to the group.

"I got to go." Sammy said, "I have to help mom with dinner."

"Oh yeah! I promised the same thing!" Serena said, standing up.

"You'd probably mess up the food." Sammy said running down the steps.

"Hey! You squirt, get back here!" She shouts following him down the stairs in a sprint.

Rini sighs.

"I'll go with her. See you later everyone!"

Everyone said their goodbyes as they left the Temple.

**End Chapter**

**AN: Hey guys. School is now back up and I'm preparing for all of my Midterms.**

**Albel: I've seen his homework. It's pretty big.**

**Me: I'll try uploading as fast as I can. Please read and review!  
><strong>

**Translations**

**Kogarenzan: Tiger Rage**

**Souhajin: Azure Edge**

**Majinken: Demon Fang/Fist/Demon God Sword**

**Kogahazan: Tiger Blade**

**Souha Majinken: Super Demon Fist**


	11. Humorous Household

**The Spirits of Balance**

**By: Remixofdestiny**

**AN: Hey guys! Midterms are really soon and I'm starting to study as hard as I can. But I'm trying not to be lazy in my writings anymore. So expect them to be updated in a slightly faster fashion.**

**Albel: I heard his Global Studies teacher told him that he would get over 200 questions for the exam correct?**

**Me: Hehehe… Yeah…**

**Fayt: Ouch. That's going to take quite a bit of time.**

**Me: Please Read and Review. Also please look at my other main story now. The Red Crystal.**

**Chapter 11: Humorous Household**

Sammy sighs as he looks at his T.V. He saw in the news that school will commence in 3 days, which is a Thursday.

"How do they even rebuild that fast?" Sammy asks himself.

The Executioners destroyed the gym and probably a few other rooms at the least 2 days ago. He and a sub fought off an Enforcer while Yuri and Flynn effectively finished it off. He hadn't heard from the sub in a while, maybe he went back to that Nerima place he spoke of…

'_They're probably used to this sort of destruction. From what I heard, there were several attacks on this city.'_ Fayt said.

Sammy nods slightly agreeing with Fayt. Sammy looks at his mother, who's cooking dinner and reading a small book, which she has on the counter beside her. He wonders where his father, Kenji Tsukino is right now.

"Mom?" Sammy asks, "Where's dad?"

"He should be home soon honey." His mother, Ikuko Tsukino said, while she's stirring up some beef stew.

Sammy stretches as he looks around the living room. He heard that Serena left the house earlier to eat out with her friends. He left the katana upstairs, somewhere hidden so his parents wouldn't find it and start immediately questioning him. Sammy sighs in boredom as he walks back upstairs to play a video game.

"Man… There is nothing to do…" Sammy quietly complains.

'_Don't complain. This may be your only reprieve from the Executioners…'_ Fayt cautions.

Sammy sighs as he starts up his PlayStation 2. Sammy puts in a random disc and he waits for the game to start. The name, _Dark Cloud_ appears on the screen.

"It's been awhile since I played this." Sammy said with nostalgia.

*At 4D Space*

Akuji looks at the screen eagerly. He looks at the girl, Setsuko with an evil grin on his face.

"The seed has been planted." Akuma said, smirking.

"Good… This will defeat his will to fight…" He said, chuckling, "I admit, this is one of your best plans."

"Thank you Akuji-sama." Akuma said with a wide grin.

*At Sammy's house*

Sammy yawns as he beats the first boss of the game, the Divine Beast Dran.

"When I was younger, this boss used to kill me so many times…" Sammy said to himself, "Now he's a cakewalk."

He heard the door open downstairs. He smiles as he paused the game and runs downstairs. He sees his father in his black business suit walking in the house with a tired expression on his face. He has short brown hair and brown eyes with glasses on them.

"Hey Pops!" Sammy said, running to hug him.

"Hey Sammy." He said, hugging Sammy back with a gentle squeeze.

Sammy smiles at seeing his father. He almost never comes home this early and he leaves around 6:30 AM to go to work. His father's full name is Kenji Tsukino. He's a bank accountant, so that means he has early days and late nights.

"How's my boy?" he said, widely grinning.

"Good dad." Sammy replies, grinning just as widely, "Grades are good, despite school being closed."

"I heard about that." Kenji said, "I checked up on you on that night when you were asleep."

"Welcome home honey." Ikuko says, hugging her husband from behind.

"Thanks dear." Kenji said, blushing slightly.

Sammy moves out of the hug and sees his father and mother starting to kiss each other tenderly. Sammy blushes at imagining him and Ami/Setsuko doing that. He quickly shakes his head from those thoughts.

"What's for dinner?" Kenji asks, smiling at his wife lovingly.

"Beef Stew." Ikuko said.

Inwardly, both Sammy and Kenji sigh in relief. It wasn't another omelette recipe. While Ikuko is a really good cook, she tends to get… experimental with her omelette recipes. If they sighed in front of her, they would've gotten chewed out by her.

End Chapter

AN: Aww… No one reviewed…. *sadface*

Fayt: They were probably busy…

Albel: Hopefully they'll review next time.

Me: Yeah. Sorry this chapter is so short. But I needed some comedy in this story right? And I finally introduced Sammy's and Serena's father!


	12. Catching Up

**The Spirits of Balance**

**By: Remixofdestiny**

**AN: Time to start working on this story again!**

**Fayt: *yawns* Finally back huh?**

**Me: Ha… It really has been awhile. My… inspirations left me.**

**Albel: Hmph, I know the feeling, but you have to grow up and find more, not laze around.**

**Me: You know Albel that was the most caring thing you ever said to me.**

**Albel: *blushes lightly* Sh-Shut up maggot.**

**Me and Fayt: *laughs***

**Me: Now… to start the Story!**

**Chapter 12: Victory Must Be Grasped**

Sammy is running towards the little stand called, Ameena's Berries. He heard from the news that a new fruit stand was made in the park and it mentioned Ameena's name. Since they were technically friends, he naturally wants to be the first customer. That and he's running out of Blueberries…

Ameena is tending to the fruits and plants as she hears footsteps behind her.

"Welcome to Ameena's Berries!" Ameena shouts with glee, turning around.

"Hey Ameena!" Sammy said.

"Sammy! How are you? Are you here to buy some more berries?" Ameena asks.

"Yeah, I need… 5 bundles of Blueberries." Sammy said, looking at the menu.

"Okay." She said, giggling a little. She then calls behind the stand, "Dion, can you get me 5 bundles of Blueberries?"

"Yes Ameena-chan." A shy, masculine voice said.

A man around his 20s walks from the back of this store; He has long [for a guy] blue hair, green eyes, is wearing a white button up shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, and has glasses in front of his eyes.

"Here's the order." He said with a little deep voice, handing her the berries.

"Thank you Dion-kun." Ameena said, smiling and kissing his cheek, "This is my first customer and a customer that came to my old work Dion-kun. His name is Sammy."

"What a nice name." Dion said kindly, "I'm Dion. I work at a Science Center, but since it's my day off, I wanted to help Ameena with her stand today."

"Thank you and nice to meet you Dion." Sammy said, smiling at the couple.

Ameena hands Sammy the Blueberries and Sammy hands them the Yen for it. They talk for a bit, wanting to know more about each other until Sammy looks at the time and remembered he had to meet Setsuko at the Arcade.

"Oh crap! I gotta go!" Sammy said, starting to run off, "I have to meet a friend!"

The couple smile and wave goodbye to Sammy as he sprints to the Arcade with his unusual bag.

Sammy arrives to the waiting Setsuko in front of the Arcade. She's wearing a light blue sundress and sandals. She smiles at Sammy making him blush lightly.

"G-Gomen… I got sidetracked!" Sammy said, panting.

"It's okay Sam-kun." She said, "Let's play a few games before the Arcade closes."

She and Sammy are playing in the Arcade and having a wonderful time, either winning or losing, or just basking in each other's presence. Behind some arcade machines are all the Inner Scouts and Hotaru. They are spying on the unknowing duet as Ami frowns sadly. Yuri and Flynn are walking down the street and see the girls. They look at each other then shrug, walking away. They figure it wasn't their business to pry.

**At 4D Space**

Akuji looks at the screen and smiles evilly. After this attack, the true plan will begin. Akuma is typing on the large keyboard in front of him rapidly as he

"Send in the Enhanced Proclaimers." He orders Akuma.

"Yes My Lord." Akuma said, pressing the final key.

"Good luck Sammy Tsukino…" Akuji says, still smiling, "For if you live, you will suffer even more!"

**The Arcade**

Sammy smiles at Setsuko. Her pout was so cute.

"Why are you so good at these games?" She shouts, a little annoyed at Sammy.

"Because I play these games on my free time, which I have a lot of." Sammy said smugly.

She long lost her shyness with Sammy when she starting hanging out with him and Mika. Mika is doing an errand for his mom, so it's just the two of them.

Sammy felt something wrong. He looks around the Arcade and sees some particles forming in the air. A black circle appears in the room and red marking start appearing on it.

"What the heck is that?" He asks out loud.

'_It looks like… A Symbological Glyph?' _Fayt guesses.

'_**It looks like a summoning Glyph!' **_Albel shouts.

"Sammy… I'm scared…" Setsuko trembles in fear.

"Don't worry…" Sammy attempts to calm her down, "I'm here."

The Glyph shoots a beam of red light onto the ground. Two black and white robed Proclaimers appear from the red light and they both have one black wing and one white wing.

"Run Setsuko!" Sammy shouts as the people scream as the Proclaimers fire green beams of light at them.

Before the green lights touch, and possibly kill the people, a shield of ice blocks the beams. Setsuko looks at Sammy with fear of him dying and refuses to move. All the inhabitants of the arcade, except for Sammy and Setsuko, ran away.

"Don't worry Setsuko…" He tells her, "I'll be fine. I'll keep this thing back for you so you can survive."

"Come back to me Sammy… I have so many things to tell you!" She says to him grasping his hands.

Sammy almost recoils at how cold her hands were.

"I'll be back. For you… I'll show you my secret!" Sammy shouts, summoning his mask and draws his katana from the bag.

"The Masked Swordsman…" She says in awe.

"Run!" Sammy shouts.

"Okay Masked Swordsman." She said, starting to run off.

"You messed with me on the wrong day." Sammy snarls at the Proclaimers.

'_**Actually I'm happy that they came. Interrupted your loving moment and now I have something to fight.' **_Albel cheerfully said.

'_Albel… At least be subtle about your feelings…' _Fayt groans.

'Albel… I hate you sometimes…'

'_**It doesn't matter if you hate me or not. Just move left NOW!'**_

{Start Victory Must be Grasped .Hack G.U}

Sammy immediately jumps to the side to dodge a large, green wave of energy. Sammy charges at the Proclaimer closest to him, sword flashing.

"_**Shining Sword!"**_ Sammy shouts, making up an attack.

Sammy slashes 3 times quickly and then slashes again, going right through the Proclaimer.

"Not done yet! _**Shotgun Blast!**_" Sammy shouts.

Sammy's left hand pulses with energy as he whips his hand up and downwards, making a small explosion of flame at the Proclaimer damaging it greatly.

"_**Divine Wave…" **_ The second Proclaimer states, floating up in the air with a green twinkle appearing above her.

"_**Mars Flare Sniper!"**_

"_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!"**_

A large arrow of flame and multiple thunder spheres fly towards the Proclaimer about to use the deadly skill. The flame arrow rips right through the Proclaimer's arm, negating the ability while the thunder spheres rapidly smack into it.

"Albel, I need your assistance!" Sammy said, his left eye glowing a crimson red.

'_**Hmph, you can't beat it on your own?'**_ Albel amusingly thought to Sammy.

Sammy's sword glows a crimson color as he slashes at the Proclaimer rapidly.

"You're finished! _**Bloody Roar!**_" Sammy shouts.

Sammy thrusts his left arm at the Proclaimer before it could counter the slashes. A crimson dragonhead rips through it, ending its 'life.'

"_**Shine Aqua Illusion!" **_

Freezing water splashes on the Proclaimer, freezing it into a cube of ice.

Sammy looks towards the direction of the attacks and smiles at the Sailor Senshi, specifically at Mercury.

Mercury blushes but smiles back. Jupiter walks towards the frozen Proclaimer slowly and carefully.

"This is for ruining the Arcade!" She shouts punching the Frozen Proclaimer.

The Proclaimer's prison cracks, then shatters to small pieces, destroying the Proclaimer along with it.

{End Music}

'_A cold, but graceful death.' _Fayt said to Sammy.

Sammy just nods to agree with Fayt. Police sirens sound from far away, so everyone decides to ditch the place. Sammy runs out dispelling his mask, once he sees no one looking and starts to look for Setsuko.

"Sammy!"

Sammy turns around to see Setsuko running towards him.

"Sammy I found something cool!" She said, forgetting about the Masked Swordsman bit for a minute.

She starts dragging him towards the small lake area towards the park.

Akuji smirks from a top of a building. This attack is oh so sweet…

{End Chapter}

Cliffhanger!

Albel: You do realize your readers will kill you.

Me: So? I got you two to defend me, and I got a weapon just in case for it…

Fayt: *sighs*


End file.
